Eve's Storm
by ShadowHunter Mashell
Summary: Discontinued: Another new rider fic with all new twists and turns! Eve's a orphan living in Hedarth. What happens when she encounters wild dragons, elves, riders, and a whole new world of magic. This fic is up for adoption :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon and the world of Alagaesia which belong to the wonderful Christopher Paolini. I do own Eve, Storm, Ethan, Arget, Briam, and any other characters you don't recognise.

* * *

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

"Come back here you wench!" An irritated male's voice rang out.

The girl that was dashing along the twisted streets of the small town Hedarth didn't slow or look back. If anything, she hunched over and sped up.

The girl was small and wiry, her brown hair whipping along behing her in a rapidly loosening braid.

_'I've done it this time,'_ Eve thought tiredly. She looked down at the kitten she held to her meager chest. _'Gone and got myself seen, the others are gonna have a good laugh if they hear about this.'_

"Stop!" The man yelled again, but none of the few pedestrians in the street reached to stop Eve or move out of the butcher's way.

Eve felt of a thrill of delight, knowing that she had the peoples support. Everyone in Hedarth knew that Benjie was cruel and a few knew about the ingredients to his ground 'beef.' The kitten mewed and struggled weakly in her arms.

"Hold still, I'm trying to help you," said Eve, exasperated, but the little critter didn't understand and continued to struggle. She'd saved the kitten from be added to Benjie's meat just ten minutes prior and so far the creature had scratched her, bit her, and protested the whole way. It was clearly from one of the street cat's many litters, and no one would miss the kitten if it were added to the meat.

Eve turned a corner into a thin alley way that ended in a dead end. She hurried to the end of the alley where two barrels of trash sat and slipped nimbly behind one. Behind the barrel was a drain, with barely any room to maneuver. Eve lifted the grate covering it. The kitten sunk its tiny teeth into her thumb and she winced, but let the critter keep its hold, hoping that it would keep it quiet. Slipping down into the drain, she crouched in the small tunnel and slid the grate as quietly as she could back into place. Sighing, she started off down the tunnel to the North where it would soon empty into the Edda River.

Prying at the persistent kittens mouth, she got her thumb back finally and glared a the feral cat.

"You better be thank'n me puss, I saved ya from a pretty nasty way to go," she glared but the kitten hissed and took a swipe at her? nose, "Gee that's gratitude for ya."

Opening a rough cotton bag that blended with her just as battered shirt (and), she slipped the kitten inside delicately, despite the rough treatment she was enduring.

"That's why I like birds better," Eve huffed as she headed off down the tunnel at a crouch-walk, ignoring the stagnant water she walked in. "Dog's drool and smell bad, and cats are vicious and prissy like."

Light at the end of the tunnel goaded the girl into speeding up. Reaching the end, she pocked her head out and peered around carefully. If she had been planning to get into trouble, she would have brought her pocket mirror to check if the cost was clear. Sighing at the stupidity of it all, she dropped the three feet from the tunnel to the ground and took off along the Edda River's bank heading west.

She'd gone along the river at an easy trot for a good ten minutes when she came upon one of the only bridges across the river and slipped under it. Under the bridge in the rock support wall was a wooden door facing the drought-shrunken river. The cavern on the other side of the door was rather large, probably used by smugglers at one point, but now it was home to the small group of abandoned children. On the far wall directly across from the door was a pit containing a small fire only big enough to cast light into the cavern.

Eve trotted over to the fire where four other kids sat. Most looked to be thirteen to fifteen, Eve was fifteen or sixteen or so they had agreed, as no one knew her actual age. Whenever they were looking to pick someone young to do something, she was fifteen and whenever they needed somebody older she was sixteen. Eve plopped next to a heavy set boy with grimy blonde hair and sighed.

"Well, did you do it?" Asked a thin red haired girl with lots of freckles and big brown eyes sunken from years of hardship.

Eve huffed and removed the kitten from her bag. It hissed and swiped her across the back of her hand.

A boy with thick wild brown hair clapped sarcastically.

"Shove it Dex," Eve snapped and held the kitten so that Fox, the girl with the red hair, could take it.

Fox held the kitten, her eyes full of adoration, then proceeded to cuddle the little kitten. The kitten was so shocked that for a moment it held still for her, but then did it's its very best to try and escape.

"He's so cute, Eve!" Fox exclaimed and petted the kitten on the head, completely ignoring that it was trying to escape.

"He's a feisty one. Weren't there others?" the grimy blonde next to Eve asked

Eve shrugged. "They were all feral, but this one was the only unremarkable one in the lot. Most were orange tabbies, calicos, and black and whites."

"Gray tabby is the best choice, but that ones damn mean?" The blonde named Hector asked, looking doubtfully at the kitten who was now trying to chew Fox's fingers.

Their last cat had been a dark gray cat with large green eye called Milo. One of the kids from in town had recognized him as theirs though and killed him.

"He's perfect Hector," Fox coed at the kitten. "I'll call him Weed."

"Fits," Dex scoffed.

The blond boy on the other side of the fire snorted. "Quit being so snappish. She did it, give her the trinket."

Eve grinned at Dex and held out her hands eyes imploring. After all she had done the dare and wanted her reward.

Dex rolled his eyes and tossed a tiny bronze figurine to Eve, who caught it deftly and fingered the tiny replica of a dragon, its wings flared, feet firmly planted and jaws open, showing tiny fangs.

"Not worth anything anyways," Dex shrugged.

"Yeah, then why'd ya snatch it?" the blonde boy named Vern asked, blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Knew Eve fancies dragons," Hector hissed at Vern who nodded sagely.

"Oh shut up," Dex glared, but his ears reddened.

Eve rolled her eyes and leaned over to peck Dex on the cheek, making his ears burn a darker shade of red, "Thanks Dex."

The boy nodded and Eve bounded up and scurried to the farthest corner of the room where Fox, Alisha, and she slept. In the rock wall was a series of wooden shelves on which were arrange a various items. Most notable were two books on the highest shelf, two rocks that when cracked open displayed pretty crystals on the inside, two daggers, a three tin cups, a cracked vase, and four dragon figurines. They, as well as the one she was adding to her collection, were all clearly made by the same artist. They had to have been made a hundred years ago, before the King, so she treasured them, knowing that they were hated by the ruler and had been order melted down when he came into to rule, no doubt.

"You're obsessed with the creatures, Eve," Hector sighed, "It's not good for ya."

"Yeah, so why do you? tell everything you hear about dragons, then?" Vern asked, smirking.

Hector rolled his eyes. "Why do we bring small pets back for Fox? Why do we give you any books we find, why do you help me fish in a river that clearly has no fish, and why do we give into Dex's dares?"

Vern shrugged. "Makes us family, I guess."

Dex scoffed. "Enough mushy crap, when's Alisha and Kirra due back?"

Vern shrugged. "They took what money we've lifted in the past four days and went to get some leathers."

Eve sighed. She hated it when the two older girls, one nineteen and the other seventeen, went to get them things they couldn't steal. Sure, it was something that had to be done, but it made her uneasy. Especially since in the last three months they'd already lost five of their little family. When they asked around for their friends, people in town didn't seem to even remember they ever existed, but then again no one really cared what happened to beggar children.

"I think I'm going to turn in," Eve announced feeling depressed with the reminder that slowly they were being picked off by some unseen enemy.

* * *

AN: This is my first Eragon fan fiction ever. Now I started writing this a week before Eldest came out and so somethings aren't in acordance with the book, but it is a continuation to Eldest. Now please review cause I'm and insecure new Eragon author.

**I promise the fic gets better if you just keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

_

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Eve woke to the frantic sounds of sobbing. She bolted upright, dagger in hand, and looked at the source of the sound. Kirra was next to the fireplace being supported between two large men. Hector was on the ground near the door, blood pooled around his head. Vern and Dex had their daggers out and were facing the men bravely, even if the were pale and shaking. Fox made a sound like a squeak from behind her and Eve was on her feet, standing defensively between the thirteen year old and the men.

"Well, what do we have here?" The largest and possibly dumbest man sneered.

"All villains say that," Vern snapped.

The man grinned showing rotting teeth, "Well then wouldn't want to step out of character would I?"

One of the men holding Kirra dropped her arm and lunged at Eve. With a frightened squeak she dodged and sunk her ten-inch blade into the back of neck. He dropped to the ground like a sack of flour, almost wrenching her dagger from her hand. It wasn't the first man she'd had to kill, but didn't hurt any less.

The large leader raised an admiring eyebrow. "You, I might keep around, what with the way you handle a 'dagger.'" he sneered mocing her blade.

Eve shuddered and shrunk back away from the foul man.

Dex gave a cry of rage and lunged at the leader who merely shoved him aside into the other guard holding Kirra. Dex's dagger struck a glancing blow up the man left arm before slumping to the ground knife in his gut. Eve gasped and tried to rush to Dex along with Vern.

"Thrysta!" the man large man snapped, and they were both batted backwards.

"Magic!" Vern stared at the man, who chuckled.

The man held out a hand. On it, in the very middle was a red jewel, held in place by straps of leather. He aimed it at Vern and said another word in the Ancient language, "Ethgri."

The red stone glowed and beam jetted from it to Vern's forehead.

"NO!" Eve cried, and tried to rush the man still holding the dagger. She tripped over Kirra, who'd curled up on the floor sobbing, and rammed into the other man sinking her blade uselessly into his fore arm. He howled and shoved her back and on to the ground. Eve came up, another dagger in her hand, ready to rush the man again but held her place when the wizard lifted the spell he'd been using on Vern and nodded to a man standing in the door.

This man came in, wiry in build, but strong, and scooped the unconscious Vern off the ground.

"No!" Eve sobbed and attempted to go to Vern's aid, knowing it was all useless but having to do something.

The man who had held Kirra grabbed her making her drop her dagger and held her still as the wizard approached Fox. The red head trembled, frightened, but didn't move. Fox was like a forest creature, scared when trapped and reacted the same way; she tried desperately to hold still and look unremarkable.

"Well, my dear, it's your turn," and the man invoked the spell that was in the stone again. Fox whimpered and sat rigidly.

Eve slumped helplessly in her captor's arms, silent tears going down her cheeks. This was like when she was little, watching as her parents were killed for being traitors to the King, or the time when she was thirteen and they'd had to fight off a rival group of thieves to keep their little hide out.

"My, what a useful group of children you've all been," the man ended the spell, grinning. "Her as well, boys, looks like we're going to get paid this month."

_'What do Fox and Vern have in common? What would make these men want them but kill the others without thought, whatever it is they think I might have it too?'_ Eve thought frantically. _'Fox is connected somehow to nature, Vern's an intellectual type, and I'm, well, I'm me.'_

Eve nearly groaned when she realized the answer. Of all the group, they were the only ones left that showed signs of being able to use the ancient words that Felix, their oldest family member and one of the first to go, had taught them. They were the ones that showed signs of having magic. Quickly, she built up her mind shields like Felix had taught them, then added a mist to the already strong walls to make her mind invisible. Felix had been shocked when she'd done that, because he said an invisible mind was an impossible one to enter. She'd told them how'd she'd done it, but only Vern had learned to copy her.

Eve spaced out, letting her mind drift in the misty barrier, completely hidden. The man held his hand over her forehead and invoked the spell again. He delved into where her mind would have been if she hadn't hid it with such force. He looked confused, groping around in her head for her mind, and gave a snort of disgust.

"This one's touched in the head."

"What would you like me to do with her?" the man holding her asked.

The wizard contemplated it for a moment. "Bring her outside maybe we'll drown her and let her float down river."

Eve almost smirked. When the group had played 'Who can stay under the water the longest?' in the river during the summer, only Alisha and Hector had ever beaten her.

The man holding her threw her over his shoulder roughly. His shoulder dug hard into her gut and she was hard pressed not to spew down his back. It might have been funny, but it would send the man into rage and he'd surely kill her then. Hanging there limply, she gave a few struggles to maintain the idea that she didn't like being captured.

Outside, she found ten other men and a group of strong looking horses. In the light of the full moon, she could see there uniforms. They were the kings men. They wore the same uniform as the men that had come to her home and taken away her mother and father when she was little. Some of the men where tying Vern and Fox to the backs of the horses, and already in place was Alisha.

Eve gave a few harder struggles at the sight of her friends before she could control herself. She wanted to be drowned in the river!

The man caring her threw her violently on the ground next to the river and sat down on her legs facing her feet, while another held her wrists. The other men in the group mounted up and started to head out.

"No time to have any fun with this one, the captain wants to get the brats back to Galbatorix as soon as possible," The new man said.

"Yeah, so the uppity pussy foot says. Let me just tie her ankles and tie her off to a good sized rock so I can toss her proper like," Her captor chuckled.

"There's a proper way to drowning?" the new man laughed, "Of course you would figure that."

Eve couldn't help being disgusted. These two men where having fun laughing at each other while the prepared to toss her in the river to die.

"They're out of sight by a minute now," The man holding her wrists said.

"Good," the man straddling her legs said and got up off her legs, taking the rope with him.

Eve sat up quickly and looked at the two men in confusion. "What about tying me up and tossing me in the river?"

The men chuckled. "You sound like ya want to be tossed in," the taller one who'd been tying her up said.

Eve shook her head. "But why?"

"'Cause we don't like pointless killen', and nobody 'round here would listen to a thief if she told them the King's men came and took some her buddies," the shorted man with the blonde hair shrugged.

Eve frowned. "What'll happen to my friends?"

"Well, that stone the captin's got was given to him by the King to help him look for potential dragon riders," The tallest shrugged.

Eve gasped and felt a sudden surge of regret that she wasn't going with her friends, then reminded herself that the King was evil and only had the two eggs which held evil dragons. Not a fun adventure.

"Oh. Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Eve shivered. "You killed my family."

They both grimaced. "Look, I don't know about that, but I'd get out of here and get your self a job help'n 'round some stable or somethin'."

Eve nodded and stood up, patting dust out of her britches. "Then that's what I'll be doing."

The men looked relieved. "Get out of her before morning when the next patrol comes through. Captain beat them here, and they'll be frustrated that he got the hopefuls first."

Eve nodded and darted back under the bridge to the hideaway to get her things. Her friends's bodies were gone, obviously disposed of to hide the evidence. Ignoring her loss she rushed to her shelf. She grabbed her bag and stuffed two change of clothes, a skirt, two head covers, her two books, wrapped the dragon figurines in rabbit skins and packed them, a loaf of bread, two apples, the carrots, two extra daggers, and leather strips to tie back her brown hair with. Then she darted over to the boys's side and raided their shelf, shoving aside the guilt. She snatched the hidden money purse Hector kept, a book full ancient words she could pronounce properly enough to use them, a bed roll because Dex's kept his clean and in the best repair, a canteen, and a cloak.

She re-emerged from the dwelling to find both men gone and sighed. She was rather glade to see they left, that way there was no awkward parting. Wondering what to do next, she crossed the Edda River, relying on the fact she'd find a nomadic desert tribe to purchase a horse from later.

And she was off heading north with absolutely no clue where she was going, as long as it was away form Hedarth.

* * *

_AN: Kohri has kindly edited this for me. So it's easier to read now._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Eve sat on the river bank, pouting. She'd made it to the river mouth where it poured into Lake Eldor after three weeks travel. Of course, she'd been on foot due to the fact that the nomadic tribes hadn't had any horses to spare. Instead she bought a bow and some arrows. She knew how to use an arrow; when the group didn't want to go into town to lift food, they would hunt rabbits using slings and bows. She also knew how to make rudimentary arrows, which she'd made very few of.

Looking out over the river, she sighed. She'd seen a small village a ways back down the river and had run into a sheep herder who told her that the village was called Ceris. She was wary of going into the town, though. She'd bought supplies to last her a few months from the nomads so she wouldn't need to go there for a while if she didn't want to. Truth was, she liked wandering. She liked seeing all sorts of new things and visiting all sorts of new places. She remembered all the maps she'd ever seen of Alagaesia and knew she was right on the very edge of unexplored country. She had the urge to run out to the East just see what there was to see; so far she'd looked only longingly at it. Today she had to make the decision. Sighing, she rolled her eyes. If she really wanted to explore she needed a horse first. Ceris would have some, and she could probably work to own one.

Her decision made, she got up and started the two day trek back to Ceris. Eve made it back to Ceris faster then when she had left it. She felt a sense of accomplishment with having made it back in a day and half.

When Eve came into sight of the town she gaped in horror at what was left of Ceris. In the six days since she'd seen it, it had been burnt almost literally to the ground. Watching suspiciously from a the ridge on the East side of the Edda River, she saw a few people picking through the ruins. Even from where she hid, she could hear the mourning cries of a woman. Shaking in fright, Eve nodded, it seemed she would be going to the East without a horse after all. She might want to help these people, but the only thing they'd do to a stranger would be to react in fear and hostility.

Eve was walking for a while when she came upon the horse. It was a large, good looking sorrel. It looked up at her from where it was munching grass, and she saw it was wearing a rope halter with a lead dragging behind it in the grass. Eve grinned and tired to approach the horse. As soon as it saw that she was after it, the horse danced out of reach rope trailing along. Eve waited for it to put its head down again before trying again. Again the horse shied out of reach.

Three hours later Eve still hadn't caught the horse and they'd only progressed from the field to another field. Frustrated and tired Eve plopped down on the ground and glared at the horse thinking enviously of Fox's ability to get animal to trust her. Frowning Eve took out an apple and bit into it. She was well into a nice brood when someone from behind pushed her knocked her over.

Eve whipped out a dagger and turned to face her opponent to only find the horse looking at her with big brown eyes. As soon as it saw she had dropped the apple on the ground in her haste to defend herself it forgot her and lipped it up. Not one to let good fortune go, she seized the rope and stood triumphantly.

The next hurtle was getting on the horse which without a saddle was a bit hard to do. She was lucky that the horse stood calmly for her while even did this. So when thirteen minutes later she was actually astride the horse she was worn out. She suddenly groaned. She'd never been on a horse before so she had no clue how to get it to do anything. Grumbling she shook the reigns hopefully: nothing.

"Um... Go?" she commanded but the horse remained where he was.

Frustrated, she rocked forward. The horse took a few steps forward but stopped, clearly not sure what she wanted. Again she rocked forward and the horse took a few more steps. They did this for a while before Eve decided a new way had to be tried. She clucked at the horse hopefully and amazingly the horse sprang forward into a lively trot. Eve was so startled she nearly slid off, only keeping on the horse because she grabbed the mane and held on tight.

The horse slowed obviously confused with his rider again, and stomped its hoof in annoyance. Eve righted herself and held on to the mane before making the clucking noise again. The horse sprang into a quick trot at once making Eve tighten her legs around the beast and hold tightly to its mane. The horse trotted in a straight line through the grass fields that seemed to make up the region. Eve relaxed after a while, but held tightly with her legs. After a while she was relaxed enough to wonder how she was supposed to direct the animal. Eve groaned at this new and just as annoying hurtle.

She thought it over and tried leaning to the right. The horse obedient veered in that direction, but didn't turn.

Feeling she'd at least accomplished this much, she relaxed back over the horse's withers and it resumed going off in a straight line. She'd been astride the animal for what felt like forever and her legs were sore from having to grip the horse. Eve decided that until she got used to riding she would take it easy, especially till she figured out how the whole horseback riding thing worked. Looking out around at the ocean of field around her she looked for anything that might be a nice place to stay for the night.

Two hours later Eve was sure she'd never be able to walk properly again, and they had yet to find anything that looked inviting. So when they came upon a small watering hole shaded by three or four trees she was very relieved. The horse walked right up to the water and dropped his head to drink. Eve just slid off it bonelessly. Her legs hit the ground and crumpled under her and she landed in her back side looking up at the evening sky. Her pack digging uncomfortably into her back was the only thing keeping her awake, or she might have just fallen asleep there.

Grumbling tiredly, she stood up and dumped her pack against the nearest tree. Limping was awkward when both legs were sore, so she was glad there was no one around to see her. Eve gathered a number of small sticks and wood. Once she had it piled in a nice spot clear of grass, she took out her fire lighting kit and got to work. Two minutes later a small fire crackled merrily. Eve decided she was too tired to go hunting and ate some dried jerky and a hard cracker that was pretty tasteless but lasted long when she was traveling. After filling her canteen and making sure the horse was still near by, she collapsed by the fire and let her self fall into the oblivion of sleep.

She was awakened the next morning by the sun and chirping birds. She shot the birds a weak glare and tried to stand, 'tried' being the key word. Eve slumped back to the ground onto her thighs in absolute agony. Gritting her teeth agianst the pain, she sat and stood all in (in all) one swift motion. Once she was standing the pain eased off, but as soon as she tried to walk it brought tears to her eyes. She remembered Felix saying something about stretching sore muscles helping. Deciding to give it a shot, Eve went through a series of informal stretches. After a half hour of stretching she gave up. It helped a little, or maybe she was just used to the pain. Whatever it was, it helped. She limped over to the horse, who didn't even bother running, and stood calmly while she looked skeptically at its back.

"That's a bit high for me to jump, especially since I hurt so bad from yesterday," she sighed, "I think I need to name you."

Looking at the horse, she bent over and peered under. Yep a girl, they called that a mare, right?

Sighing she looked at the horse, "Well, I think I'll call you Flame, just for the sake of not yelling 'Hey you come here.'"

Deciding that today, instead of just hanging the lead rope over the horses neck, she should try to imitate the reigns she'd seen on other horses. Eve took the end of the rope, tossed it over the horses neck, and tied it to the halter next to where it started. Sighing, she turned to the real challenge.

After many false starts and lots of pain, she managed to get on Flame. She patted the horses neck grateful that the horse had stood there through all her attempts to mount.

Already exhausted, Eve wove her fingers into Flame's mane and clucked. Flame bounced right into the trot, and they were off for the day. Through out the day Eve finally figured out how to steer. With the new 'reigns,' she could steer merely by gently laying the left reign against Flame's neck to get her to go to the right, and the opposite to get her to go to the left. Also, if she pulled back on the reigns she found she get Flame to not only to stop, but back up. A feeling of control returned to Eve which she hadn't felt since riding the horse.

The scenery didn't change much, but Eve could see mountains in the distance. They were capped white and she didn't fancy crossing them. Instead, she planned on getting to them, then following them south to the Beor Mountains.

It took two days before they got to the foot hills to the mountains, and by then Eve was getting used to riding. One might even say she would be a good horse back rider with time. Flame, for her part, just trotted along and was extremely patient with her unsteady rider.

They had stopped to camp for the night alongside a rather large lake not a mile from the foot hills, which weren't so much hills as high cliff faces dropping down from the mountains. Flame had taken to standing next to the fire with her head facing out into the night as if she were guarding Eve. At least Eve liked to think of it that way. Eve was dozing lightly, full of roasted apple and grouse. She'd found the birds reminded her vaguely of the turkeys that roamed over the plains in rather large groups were quiet tasty.

Suddenly, Flame pricked her ears in the direction of the lake and snorted in alarm. A great splash sounded from the water, and Flame reared before bolting wildly into the night. Eve leapt to her feet at stared at the lake in alarm. She couldn't see anything in the light of the half moon except ripples on the lake surface telling her something had dived into it. A softened swosh sound came from out of the water, then a gentle splashing, much like a fish would make. Coming around the fire, she squinted out over the lake, hoping to better see what was in it.

After her eyes adjusted, she could make out a small island in the lake, or it would have been if it weren't moving. Carefully she approached the water's edge, putting up her mind barriers just encase it was dangerous. It continued to ignore her, barely moving out there for a long while. Then, all of the sudden, it dipped below the surface. Nervous, Eve backed away from the water's edge and waited for something to happen.

Then, with an almighty wosh, whatever it was sprang from the water up into the air. Filmy wings snapped open, catching and holding air. (,and) Then with a down ward sweep that reverberated through the air, it was off higher into the sky. Eve gasped and realized what she had been watching. A dragon circled over head before heading off towards the cliffs, without doing anything else. Eve plopped down on the bank in shock. She knew that all dragons but the King's and the three eggs he had were the last. But out here in the middle of nowhere she had seen a dragon, and a very big one at that.

Eve jumped up and scrambled back to her camp. Flame wasn't back, but at the moment she didn't care. All she cared about was she'd found a dragon. Opening her pack she reached down into it till she'd found the three books she'd brought with her from Hedarth. Setting Vern's Ancient words book aside, she held the other two. One had a faded but still brilliant red leather cover with a golden dragon embossed on it, and the other was a plain leather bound journal. Setting the journal aside Eve opened the dragon book.

She figured it might be one of the only dragon books to survive Galbatorix's reign and had held on to it all her life after she'd taken it from her parent's library. She'd also taken the journal, figuring it might hold information incriminating her parents to the King. She'd tried to read, but it was spelled to make itself unintelligible to all but certain people, and she had never met anyone who could read it.

Opening the red book, she turned the pages with utmost care. Finally she got to the page telling about a Dragon's age and how you could tell by length and/or size. Reading it through, she gasped. This dragon was a sixty to one hundred years old. Cursing, she closed the book and stowed the lot of them back in her pack.

There was no question about it. Tomorrow she was going to go to those cliffs, with or without Flame.

* * *

_AN: I now have a Beta: Khori. Check out Khori's fic Earned it's a very good book three in the trilogy with a new rider. Also please people review it's the only way we writers know if you the readers like the fics or not. For example you probably haven't even read this authors note. (sighs) woe is an authors lot in life._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter

* * *

_

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Flame had found her way back to their camp by morning, and Eve liked to think the mare looked apologetic. Burying the embers of the fire, Eve hoped on Flame's back with a new found strength and set off for the cliffs. They had to make a detour around the lake because Flame refused to go near the bank after the dragon had frightened her so badly.

They reached the cliff by noon and Eve was in awe of the beauty of it. The cliff showed how the soil had settled over the years with steady detail. Each layer was a different shade of gray or brown. At the top of the two-hundred foot cliff was the true wonder. At the top were four dragons, each in various sizes. The smallest couldn't yet be two years old. The oldest and largest was definitely the one that she'd seen the night before. It was large and blood red. The smallest was a light orange, the second smallest an emerald green, and the second largest, who was not much smaller then the biggest, was a sapphire blue. The blue watched Eve curiously while the other three ignored she was even there.

Eve got off Flame, who dropped her head to much happily at the grass. Eve steeled herself and looked at the cliff face with a thoughtful gaze. For the most part it would be weaving through a maze of deer trails to get to the top, no real cliff climbing. Eve took a drink from her canteen and started up. The blue dragon watched her the whole way, while the others continued to ignore her. She was on the last leg of the trip when the orange noticed her. It watched her for a moment before heading over to meet her at the top.

Sure enough, the orange was directly in front of her when she reached flat ground. It shoved its head at her, sniffing and snorting, clearly mystified by her. The great blue was also near by, and the emerald was watching her from where it sat.

"You're wonderful," Eve breathed in awe

The orange cocked its head at her in surprise before lowering its head so that its (eye) great gold eye was right in front of her. Unable to resist, Eve reached out and touched the dragon. Its scales were hard but the skin covering it was soft. She ran her hands over the dragon's scales above it's eye, causing its eyelid drop and let loose a sigh of pleasure. The blue snorted and dropped its head down, eager for the same treatment. Eve stroked the two dragons and giggled at their reactions. After a while, the orange moved away and picked at the green till it too came over to let Eve pet it. The green seemed intent on not liking to be petted, but soon gave that up and was a puddle of goo enjoying being petted. The red stayed where it was and sent the orange sprawling with a twitch of his tail when it tried to charm the red into joining the others.

After a while Eve approached the huge dragon. "I''m Eve. I really don't mean any harm."

The dragon continued to gaze of into the distance before finally snorting in a way that suggested disinterest and launched itself from the cliff. It dropped down before catching an up draft and spiraling up into the sky. The blue gave a gusty sigh and nudged Eve. Thinking it wanted to be petted, she turned to comply but it pushed her again nearly sending her sprawling to the ground then stepped over her (Eve) and headed off in the direction it had shoved her. Eve watched and finally understood. Drawing her self up she followed the dragon. Realizing she was leaving, the orange bounced over to join her, but the green leapt from the cliff and was off after the red.

They didn't go far till they came to a great cave in the side of the mountain. In it was a dragon as large as the red. It was snow white with gold markings. It lay along the back of the cave, lounging. The blue rubbed against the larger dragon, much like a cat. Eve stumbled in shock when she saw the dragon's eyes. They were clouded white, telling her that the dragon was blind. It sniffed her then seemed to smile.

(Welcome little one,) Eve gasped. She didn't think it was possible for anyone besides dragon Riders to hear a dragon.

(Most of the time that's true, but as you can see, I'm different, and quiet old,) the white yawned.

"Oh, you can hear my thoughts?" Eve asked.

(Of course, my dear. You haven't put your barriers up since you saw my mate last evening,) the white chuckled.

"Your mate is the large red one?" Eve asked with a surprised look on her face

(Yes, he doesn't understand why I let you come here,) the white sighed. (His Rider that he hatched for was top afraid to bond with him so he's always seen humans as inferior.)

Eve gasped. She couldn't imagine why anyone would not want to be bonded with such a beautiful individual.

(You're one of a fair few Eve,) the white sighed

"You know my name?" Eve gasped. She realized she should have expected that since dragons were telepathic and Valandera probably read that from her mind.

(Yes, and I'm Valandera, My mate Verenov. The blue is another stray that showed up is called Gabbosh, the green is my daughter, (is) Esmerelda, and the orange is my son, Yamerren.)

Eve sighed wistfully and grinned at the dragons. "You're all so beautiful, I wish the Riders still existed."

(Yes, my dear we all miss those times,) Valandera sighed.

"So you're the last?" Eve asked sadly

(Oh, no, there's a larger Kyn across the sea in another land. My son Boru went to them some fifty years before now.) Valandera grinned, though how Eve new the dragon was grinning she had no clue.

"Would it (you) bother you if I stayed near here?" Eve asked.

Valandera shook her head. (I know you wish to stay lovely, but it's not possible.)

Eve looked torn. "But I love dragons, I just found you. I can't leave."

(Not right away, hatchling, but in a while, I have something very important I need you to do for me.) Valandera sighed. (What do you know about dragons and how they breed?)

"Oh, I have a book, but dragon breeding isn't in there," Eve blushed. It was like talking about sex with your parents.

(Well, then you should know that a dragon only lays for the first hundred or so years of her life. I'm well over that age now.) Valandera explained. (I laid my first clutch before Galbatorix killed the Riders. I believe that one of the three he has in his possession are mine. It should be a red.)

Eve frowned. "You want me to get your egg back?"

(Oh, goodness no, that would be suicide!) Valandera looked alarmed. (No. You see, I laid a second clutch not long after I came here with Verenov, only four have hatched since; Yamerren, Esmerelda, Boru, and Gywn.)

Eve gasped. "That had to be hundreds of years ago!"

Valandera chuckled. (Well, yes, I suppose, but the other six still haven't hatched. You see, elves can spell eggs to not hatch till there true Rider is presented to them, now I didn't have an elf so I did a variation of the spell, but it's just as effective.)

Eve froze. "And what do you want me to do?" she hoped the dragon would ask her to be a Rider for one but she dare not ask.

Valandera smiled and radiated kindness. (Would you become the Rider for one of my young, and then take a few others back to your lands with you and place them with Riders who will help you win the war?)

Eve gasped and stared at the white dragon. "Of course, you are to kind to me."

Valandera chuckled. (Come here and let's see if we can't get someone to hatch for you.)

Valandera slid back heavily and disturbed the sand gently, displaying six neat eggs. The each shown a different color but all were the same size and all just as radiant. Eve approached the nest and fell to her hands and knees beside the warm nest.

(Go ahead.You're tired, nap,) Valandera urged.

"In the nest?" Eve asked, in awe to be allowed such a privilege

(Yes, it'll help,) Valandera soothed.

Nodding happily, Eve slid into the nest. She slid her hands over the smooth surface of a gleaming silver, then a yellow, a bronze, red, purple, and black. None of them reacted at all to her and she was vaguely disappointed but decided to take Valandera's advice and take a nap.

It was surprisingly easy, what with all the excitement she hadn't even realized how tired she was, and she drifted off to sleep.

Eve was nudged awake by a large nose causing her to bolt up. Yamerren, the orange dragon, was curled around the nest and looking her curiously.

"No, I'm not an egg," Eve grinned.

Yamerren made a rumbling noise deep in his chest. Eve realized it was a laugh.

"Think that's funny do you?" she asked him, but a squeak distracted her though, and she whipped around to see an egg trembling and peeping. She abandoned the older dragon to crouch over the egg. It was too dark for her to see the color, but she could tell it wasn't the yellow or silver, which this one was too dark to be.

The egg gave an almighty shudder and a piece fell away. A head eased out, shook itself, then proceeded to struggle the rest of the way out. Free of the mostly intact egg, the dragonet flopped to the ground found its feet and rose itself, looking around curiously. The dragonet looked black under the light of the waning moon, and only about as long her arm.

"You're just precious," Eve cooed

The tiny wedge shaped head whipped around to look at her, blinking slowly. Holding her hand for the dragonet to sniff, she was not disappointed. The miniature dragon sniffed her hand, then rubbed up under palm.

A pain ripped through her hand and energy prickling like ice ran up her arm, burning her insides like fire. She heard a sharp shriek of shock. The pain receded slowly, leaving behind tingling limbs and sore muscles. She couldn't stop twitching as she sat up to find the dragonet looking at her worriedly. A soft mind brushed up against hers, much like Felix had done when he showed them how to protect their minds, but that had felt wrong and strange, this felt strange, yes, but right. The dragonet curiously touched her mind and she felt its joy at her being there, then she felt the hatchling's hunger gnawing ravenously like it were her own belly demanding food.

Looking up, she found all the dragons, even Verenov, standing or crouching over them. Valandera had her head turned so that she could hear them all the better.

"It's hungry," Eve said, voice full of awe.

(Here. Gabbosh and Verenov brought a few rabbits for you to feed him when I told them what was to happen,) Valandera explained.

Gabbosh arched his neck over the nest and dropped two gutted rabbits behind her where the dragonet could not see.

"Thank you," Eve breathed and grabbed a rabbit and held it as the baby dragon feasted. "How do I name it?"

(He's a male, my dear, and when he's starting to learn to speak, propose different names and he'll let you know which one he likes,) Valandera explained, (When he's done with that, you will both feel very sleepy.)

Valandera was right, the dragonet was halfway through the second rabbit when he decided he'd had enough and curled up in Eve's lap. Tired herself, she adjusted the baby so she could lay on her side with the baby tucked up against her. As tired as she was, Eve didn't even notice when Yamerren removed the rabit carcasses.

* * *

_AN: I realize that dragons can't do magic at will but I think what with Valandera being well over a hundred and wild she can control it to a point. Besides with the end of the riders she had to be desperate enough to do some magic._

_AN: Would people please review! I'd really like to hear some feed back on what you all think about my fic. It would be really grand. Also thank you to _**Khori**_ for editing the last three chapters._

_Thank you_ **maddie**_ for being my first reviewer. I hope you think the rest is good as well._

**Randumb**_ thank you for the wonderful reviews! No I'm sorry but there isn't anything speacial about Flame other then being well trained and very patient. I know you were hoping she'd be something more. Thank you once again._

**daydreamin' angel**_No Weed was kind of just my way of getting the fic started. I doubt you'll see the little kitten again. Sorry about that. No the dragon has nothing to do with Eldest, though I suggest you read thebook before you read my story beyond chapter 6. Till then I don't have any spoilers envolved, so fear not._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter

* * *

_

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

The next morning, Eve was woken by the baby dragon, who would nuzzle her cheek and look at her plaintively. When he saw her open eyes, he gave an excited cheep and Eve felt it as he touched her mind, expressing hunger. She took a moment to stare at her dragonet, seeing him for the first time in the light. He was a dark granite color almost black, with silver talons, spikes, and a silver hue to the parchment-like film that were (was) his wings. In places he was so dark a gray that it reminded her of hematite. Looking at the nest, she realized that this was the dragonet from the black egg.

(Here, I brought you rabbits for him.) Eve stared up at Gabbosh in shock.

The hatchling didn't wait for her to ask her question, but dove for the meat and began to devour it.

"I can hear you?" Eve looked amazed

(Yes, you have a bond with a dragon now so we can all talk to you with out fear of your betrayal, though you shouldn't expect others dragons to talk to you they would feel particular to their Rider.) The blue dragon explained.

Eve nodded. "Thank you, for bringing me food for the little guy."

Gabbosh nodded. (We'll be helping for the next three weeks, then he should be big enough for you to take out to hunt.)

Eve nodded and chuckled as the gray dragonet ripped hungrily at the rabbit. He was starting to look round in the middle with all that he ate, but he still seemed hungry so she said nothing. A minute later the hatchling was done, he looked up at Eve curiously and touched her mind. She the got the impression he was bored.

"And yet you just got done eating," Eve sighed. She had a feeling that she was going to be catering to her dragon for a while.

(Take him to the pound, he can fly over the water without worrying about him crashing), the blue dragon suggested then stood, (I will show you.)

The pond was a short walk, but well worth it . Along one bank were a stand of soap weed that beckoned Eve to the idea of a bath. Stripping down, she eased out into the water, holding the dragonet in her arms. The hatchling looked at the water suspiciously as it got deeper, but when he was level with it he took off, paddling in it like he was hatched to do so. Eve watched the hatchling closely till she was sure he wouldn't drown, then grabbed some soap weed and started to wash her hair and body.

She was ready to leave the pond by high noon, but the dragonet had to be coaxed to leave his watery delight. Eve promised the little dragon that, weather permitting, they would come back the next day.

As she sat feeding the little granite dragon strips of grilled rabbit meat she talked to the older dragons.

(We will be instructing you in magic while you are here, I remember what my rider had to go through so I'm pretty sure I can teach you the basics. Normally riders aren't taught till there ready but you already know how to gaurd your mind. I can't help you with sword fighting, but I thinking if you practiced your aim with that bow you would have a good start.) Valandera commented.

"Thank you, you've done so much for me already." Eve gave a respectful bow.

(You have a kind yet intelligent soul, Eve. That's why I let you come here, you were just what I was looking for, but let us concentrate your studies.) Valandera smiled.

The next month was rigorous. When Verenov heard they would be training the human, he took up taking her and the hatchling dragon for long runs in the morning. She came back exhausted every time. Then there was Valandera who was teaching her how to use magic. They started with a rather 'hard' to accomplish floating spell on a tiny rock. Gabbosh accompanied her and the hatchling to the pond every day during the hottest part to help keep cool. During the evening Eve went hunting taking the dragonet with her in hopes that he would get the idea. She was veru surprised when the hatchling caught a small bird with no aid of her own. After that there hunting trips were just for bonding.

By the end of three weeks the dragonet was tall as Eve's hip and hunting for himself while Eve hunted her own dinner. By the end of three weeks the early morning runs with Verenov were starting become easier (so he made them longer), and she had learned not only the floating spell but a small vocabulary of ancient words.

Eve found her self spending more of her time with her dragonet and Gabbosh then any of the dragons. The great blue took it upon himself to follow her when she took the dragonet hunting, for walks, and to the pound.

Eve was laying on her back in a small meadow with in yelling distance of the cave with the dragonet, Gabbosh, and Easmerelda. She was watching out of the corner of her eye as the granite dragon rubbed his shoulder on a young tree, causing the tree to bow dangerously.

"How do I name him?" Eve asked suddenly.

(Well, he's the right age. You should suggest some names occasionally, he'll tell you if he likes one,) Gabbosh shrugged.

Esmerelda just rolled onto her side and looked at the dragonet curiously. (Name him something special.)

Eve sighed and reached out and touched the dragonet's mind.

(Eve?) was the only reply she got. By the end of the month the baby dragon had learned to say her name, but not really anything else.

Eve touched his mind lovingly. (Come over here, Love. I have some names for you I think you might like to hear.)

The dragonet perked up and trotted on over. (Eve.)

Eve nodded then smiled. "What do you think Fuerin?"

She felt the dragons disinterest, so she went on.

"How about Leon? Darius? Or maybe Asher?"

To all of them the dragon remained uninterested, showing more interest in speaking his Rider's name. Sighing, she tried some more. She went through quiet a few names before telling her dragon that she needed to sleep on it and in the morning maybe she would have something.

Sleeping on the idea did help, by the next morning she had an idea. She wanted to name the dragonet something to with his color, like Esmerelda was so closed to Emerald.

The dragonet was already awake and looking at her. (Eve wakes.)

Eve grinned brilliantly. (I see you have a new word, I'm proud of you, love.)

"Okay I have a few more names to try. What do you think of Granite?" she asked.

The little dragonet blanched. (Bad.)

She giggled. "I know, how about Darkuv?"

The dragonet showed interest, but it was only a little.

"Absinnan? Ebony? Pitch? Darkness? Storm?"

She felt the dragons pleasure as she said Storm.

"Storm? Well, then Storm you are." She grinned as the little dragon preened himself.

(Storm.) he growled seeming pleased with his new name

(Yes, you are Storm, Love.) Eve grinned and hugged the dragonet tightly.

* * *

**AN:** _Yes Storm is a bit unorignal but so is Murtagh's Thorn. Besides I like it. Anyways I know that I'm probably doing a lot of things out of the ordinary with the wild dragons and now that Eldest is out we know that wild dragons were a tad violent. So all I have to say is that this part of my fic was written before Eldest came out. So I'm sticking with this dragon temperment. Anyways hope you like reading this as much as I like writing this.

* * *

_**Kheira** _Thank you for saying some nice things about my fic even though you were hoping for something a little different. Yes, I know that new dragon rider fics have been used so much they're dead, but I thought I'd make sure it was truly mutilated. Besides I've read all the new rider fics and I can assure you that this is going to go a bit different. I'm also one of those people who enjoys reading the same type of story over a few times. So thank you for your kind words and sorry for the disappointment._

**maddie** _Hello agian! I'm glad you've decided to read more :-). No I'd didn't name the dragonet onyx mainly because he isn't really black. Thank you for the idea though. I have the next 17 chapters written but I'm always open for suggestions. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter

* * *

_

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

It was another three weeks and Storm was now quite big. Eve found she had to reach up to lay her hand on his back now. Storm thought it was great, though, and lorded his size over her. She found herself more often then not lounging in the hollow at the base of the gray dragon's neck, explaining the definitions of words so that the dragon learned to understand what she was saying.

One day Eve went by herself on hunt, hoping to get something bigger than a rabbit, which was fair impossible with a large dragon following her. She had just found a small herd of deer and was aiming for the large buck when something came crashing through the under growth, frightening the deer into fool flight. Rather than waste an arrow trying to hit a fleeing deer, Eve whipped around and aimed her bow at the intruder.

A large grizzly bear stood on its hind legs, snarling at her. With yelp, she loosed the arrow, which lodged itself in the bear's chest, but nothing more. With a squeak of fright, Eve turned and fled. The bear followed with an angry roar.

Reaching out with her mind, she touched her mind to Storm's. _(Help! Storm!)_

She felt her friends alarm and fear. _(I come for you!)_

Eve spotted a good sized tree. With extra burst of speed she made to the tree and was just out of the bear's reach when slammed into the poor tree. The tree swayed dangerously, and Eve knew that if the bear kept at it, the tree would fall over. Sure enough, the bear continued to shove its weight against the tree.

The sound of rushing wings eased Eve's worry as not only Storm, but Gabbosh as well came soaring into the meadow. Gabbosh landed first and swiped at the bear, sending it sprawling on the ground.

_(Get on Storm's back, I do not want to kill this bear if I do not have to,)_ Gabbosh demanded.

Without needing to be told again, Eve was out of the tree and at Storm's side, clambering on to his back between his neck spikes. Storm barely waited for her to be seated before he was laboriously hauling the both of them up into the sky. As soon as the cleared the tree tops, Gabbosh joined them.

Eve sighed and relaxed. She took a moment to marvel that they were flying before gripping Storm's neck spike fearfully as he dipped a little.

_(That was very stupid!)_ the gray dragon growled, and Eve was taken aback. She'd never heard any of the dragons mad before.

_(I'm sorry,)_ Eve panted._ (I didn't know there was a bear in the area.)_

Storm grumbled, and she felt his anger in her mind. _(No, you shouldn't have gone alone without telling me where you were going. If you need to hunt alone for bigger prey, tell me and I shall fly over head, far enough to not scare prey, but to be there if you need me.)_

Eve blushed. _(I thought you would be hurt if I told you I wanted to hunt alone.)_

Storm snorted. _(No, I understand the need, but I am very angry you left me.)_

Eve ducked her head, feeling properly ashamed. _(I didn't think, I'm sorry.)_

_(You will talk to me about things from now on, correct?)_ Storm growled.

_(Yes, of course as long as you can stand my usually inane talking,)_ Eve jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

_(Good, then enjoy the rest of the ride.)_ Storm sounded overly relieved, so Eve did as suggested and held on for dear life, but enjoyed it. It was awkward and she felt like she could slip off at any point. She made the decision then that riding a dragon without a saddle was unsafe.

They arrived at the cave without any further incident, but once there, Eve had to withstand a scolding from Valandera that wasn't nearly as fierce a Storm's, but more softened with extreme worry. Finally, after that was all done and said, Valandera turned to business.

_(As you can tell, Storm is ready to bear your weight, so we will be doing something different,)_ Valandera said. _(Storm and Verenov will accompany you every day while you go and hunt deer. You will need the leather to make a saddle, so that when you ride Storm, you are secure and your legs are safe from Storm's scales.)_

So for the next two weeks, Verenov and Storm took Eve out to hunt deer after her magic lessons with Valandera. She now knew how to use magic to light a fire, cool water, call an animals to her, and make plants grow. Soon she'd be able to heal wounds, the only problem being that Valandera didn't want her practicing on her self quite yet.

In those two weeks, Eve felled four deer, hoping it was enough to get started on a saddle. The hardest part was making it. Valandera knew the design, but Eve didn't have the proper tools to punch the holes or to sew the pieces together. Also in this time, Storm took her on short flights. Not enough to damage her legs, but just enough to fly over the grassy plains below the cliff to see Flame and back.

She'd been with the dragons for three and half months when she completed the saddle and learned a good set of working ancient words. She knew that soon, Valandera would want her to take the eggs and go back to the Empire, but she didn't really feel ready yet.

Eve was sitting in the cave with Valandera sewing the left over leather together to make a sturdy pack to hold the eggs safely. She had saved four rabbit skins which she planned to line the bag with, when she felt brave enough to ask the question she had been wondering about for a while now.

"Valandera, why didn't you die with your Rider?" Eve asked quickly.

The white dragon sighed gustily. _(I had wondered when you would ask, and the truth is that I abandoned my Rider.)_

Eve gasped. Valandera was brave and wise, she couldn't believe the white would abandon her Rider... At least not without good reason. _(Why?)_ Eve asked.

Valandera smiled. _(He was one of the last to join Galbatorix, but not willingly. Galbatorix tortured my Rider for weeks, till fnally he was able to break into his mind and find his true name. My Rider was forced into submission, but before his mind was turned, he told me to flee and make sure that dragons survived, that they didn't die out. When Galbatorix killed him a year later, it recoiled into me so fiercely it blinded me.)_

Eve stared, horrified. "What if he does the same to me?"

Valandera sighed. _(He could, so the trick is to not get caught.)_

Eve felt relieved at the news. "So then I shall avoid the egg breaker till I am stronger. Thank you for telling me."

Valandera shrugged. _(Now you tell me how long you plan to procrastinate and come up with little things that you have to do before you leave?)_

Eve blushed and thought it over quickly. "Well, I need to get another deer and dry the meat so that I have enough to last me when we can't hunt. I need to finish this pack, and I need to master that healing spell."

Valandera nodded. _(Good. Then you better get started, it would be best you be gone from here before winter.)_

So Eve hunted a caught the deer that she needed for meat. She also pondered over which eggs she should take. She had decided she wouldn't take the red one, figuring that since there was already one in Galbatorix's hands, she wouldn't want to cause confusion. She wouldn't have taken the black if it hadn't hatched into Storm because of its black color and having heard that Galbatorix's dragon was black. She liked the bronze, so it was coming, but it was a tough choice between the other three.

Eve had the deer meat drying, and was sitting next to the fire using her extra time to make new boots. Her last boots were worn through and too cramped for her toes anymore. Storm had taken to flying her all over with the excuse of testing the saddle. She could feel his eagerness to be gone and it sped her in her preparations to leave.

And so, by the end of the day marking four months with the dragons, she was ready.

* * *

**AN:** _Okay folks I'm going on a trip and I'm planning on taking my laptop but unless I get some reviews I just might decide updates can wait till I get back. So it's up to you if I update some time in the week.

* * *

_

_**maddie** short but sweet. Hope you like this chapter as well _

**Khori** _I'm glad you've been enjoying the fic, and thank you for always having something nice to say. And great job editing the last chapter. I didn't even notice that I typed pound instead of pond._

**Crogi-Girl** _Thanks for reveiwing sis. And no even if you ask nicely I won't let you read ahead. This is what I get for showing my little sister the fanfiction. Don't you make fun of Storm's name I think it's cute!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter

* * *

**Chapter 7

* * *

**_

Eve sat next to the nest, looking at the eggs. She was already packed, and Storm was saddled. She'd already stowed the bronze egg in her pack, but she couldn't decided which of the others she would take. Valandera and Esmerelda sat on either side of the nest, clearly amused with Eve. _(Just pick two already!)_ Storm exclaimed.

Eve rolled her eyes and picked up the silver egg and put in a pouch she'd made for the eggs. It was two rabbit skins sewn together and the egg fit into it snugly. She placed the egg's pouch in the large leather pack, next to the other pouch on top of her supplies. Then she/Eve reached over and took the purple and fit it into the last pouch. It too went into the pack with the others.

_(Well, now we can 'finally' leave,)_ Storm huffed.

Eve grinned and turned to the two female dragons. "Thank you for every thing. It just doesn't feel like enough to just say it, though."

_(Hush, little one. You're doing everyone a big favor, taking those eggs back where they can find fitting riders and help you fight Galbatorix.)_ Valandera grinned. _(I have a parting gift for you.)_

Eve watched as Valandera touched her muzzle to a rock and was amazed as it became a small, palm-sized crystal. Valandera touched it again and it glowed brightly. _(This will help you find the elves and see through the dissuasion magic that they place in their woods.)_

Eve picked up the gem and held it delicately. "I just invoke it when we reach Du Weldenvarden?"

_(No, it will do the job without invoaction.)_ Valandera smiled._ (Don't forget that magic is your biggest ally without a sword, so protect your mind and Storm's carefully.)_

Eve nodded, then hugged Valandera's large muzzle and then Esmerelda's. She wiped embarrassedly at her tears and leapt nimbly into Storm's saddle.

_(Good-bye, my friends,)_ she said, and touched minds with both female dragons as they took off.

They reached the cliff and the three males lifted off the ground to join them in the air.

_(Good-bye, little friend,)_ Gabbosh touched her mind lovingly.

_(Keep training physically as well as mentally,)_ Verenov advised.

Yamerren just darted around her and rubbed his mind against hers lovingly before all three of them dropped down to land in the lake where Eve had first seen Verenov that night, four months prior. Tears streamed from her eyes and she touched minds with Storm, seeking comfort.

_(Will we ever see them again?)_ she asked.

_(Most likely,)_ Storm sounded a little sad as well. _(But it won't be for a very long time.)_

Eve nodded. _(Not till we've defeated Galbatorix.)_

_(And how do you plan to do that?)_ Storm asked.

_(Well, I think I want to get Valandera's egg from him, then I want to kill him, painfully, for what he did to your, no, our kind,)_ Eve thought vehemently.

_(Then that is what we shall do once we are trained,)_ Storm grinned.

_(That's the plan, love,)_ Eve smiled through her tears and glanced back to see the disappearing speck that was the lake the dragons were bathing in.

They covered such a great distance that day that they lost sight of the mountains before landing and resting for the that night. The next day, the Edda River was in sight when they stopped for the night. They rest and slept late before they approached the river.

_(Where too?)_ Storm asked.

_(Follow the Edda north till we get to the trees, then follow the tree line till we get to Kirtan. Then we'll enter the woods and head to Ellesmera.)_ Eve sighed._ (At this rate, we'll be there in a week's time.)_

_(Good a plan as any.)_ Storm caught an updraft and spiraled even higher and into the clouds so that people on the ground below wouldn't see them.

Eve grew tried of the constant flight and asked Storm to land next to the forest Du Weldenvarden, in a deserted area. The only signs of life were a pair of wolves that were scared back into the forest. When they landed, Eve realized just how large the trees were. They towered over head and were so wide around that Storm couldn't curl aroud them, and he did try. Wrapped around the tree looking rather silly trying his best to touch his nose to hiss tail. The gray dragon huffed and climbed up on the one of the higher branches and perched there contentedly.

_(From here I can see far south and keep a look out)_, Storm said as he preened. _(We aren't safe as long as we are in the Empire.)_

Eve did not agree outloud, but let Storm feel her approval with her mind. Collecting her bow, she went off into the forest to hunt. She saw the two wolves again, but they watched her majestically from a distance. She couldn't help but be awed by their beauty. She found a turkey and shot it as it took flight. Taking the dinner back to their make shift camp, she grimaced to see the dragon perched in the tree eating a deer.

_(Don't look if it disgusts you,)_ Storm snorted.

Eve shuddered. _(Don't worry, I won't.)_

_(Do you suppose there's a mate out there for me?)_ Storm asked in a warbling sort of hopeful tone.

Eve shrugged. _(the other two eggs might hatch to be female and there's still the other kyn, I'm sure we'll find you a mate.)_

Storm nodded and curled up against the base of a near by tree and stretched out a wing, clearly offering Eve a place to sleep. Smiling at her dragon, she drug her bed roll around the fire and next to the granite colored dragon and bedded down for the night. She was sound asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

The next morning she was roused by the feeling of the ground trembling underneath her.

_(What's going on?)_ Eve thought at her dragon.

_(I do not know, but I think it would be wise if you packed up the camp and we got into the air,)_ Storm snorted, and a dark smoke wisped forth.

_(Keep the smoke up, and they'll realize some one's over here.)_ Eve hissed and quickly rolled up her bed roll, choosing not to remove the dead leaves that clung to it in favor of hurrying.

Storm ignored her comment and stood, looking out on to the plains, worry coloring his thoughts.

It didn't take long to bury the fire pit, cover it in leaves, and clean up the rest of the camp. Just looking at the spot, she could tell someone had camped there, but there were no signs of a dragon.

_(I covered my tracks,)_ Storm snorted. _(Verenov taught me.)_

Eve grinned at her dragon. _(You're a very cleaver dragon, my love. Now let us get into the air.)_

Storm wasted no time. As soon as Eve was seated firmly on his back, he shot up into the air as fast as he could.

Eve twisted in the saddle, trusting the saddle straps that she'd installed would hold her, and looked back at the plains. An army was moving at a slow but deliberate pace, and they were heading directly for the forest.

They must have spotted her, because charmed arrows headed for them.

_(Arrows!)_ Eve yelled to Storm.

_(I think it would be best if I headed into the forest now,)_ Storm informed her.

_(If it loses them,)_ Eve shrugged. She knew they could live without going along with the original plan.

Storm made a dipping motion and was off out over the forest using updrafts to get them out of even magical firing range. Once they were safe form the attacks, they leveled off, heading out over the forest bellow in any old direction, hoping that maybe, just maybe, they'd get were they were going.

_(Do you think they got a good look at us?)_ Eve asked her dragon.

_(I doubt it, they were a good distance off,)_ Storm snorted, releasing a jet of flame, startling Eve.

_(New talent I see,)_ Eve grinned.

_(Quite!)_ Storm sounded excited, but when he tried again, all he got was a thick cloud of smoke.

_(Well, at least you know what's coming,)_ Eve patted Storm's neck and leaned over his side to look at the ground.

_(Would you like to meld with me?)_ Storm asked, and Eve grinned he sounded a little hopeful to her.

_(It would be appreciated,)_ Eve sighed and relaxed in the saddle before melding with Storm.

Everything showed up much clearer to Eve and she inspected the ground closely. Besides a bunch of deer, a pack of six wolves, some foxes, and a bear, she didn't see much of anything. She remained melded with Storm, just basking in the feeling of complete freedom in the air till Storm suggested they land for lunch.

Eve sat and ate a strip of dried meat and an apple. As she was eating, she noticed an odd creature perched in the tree overhead, looking at Storm and her with curious, yet intelligent eyes.

"Hello, friend," She called in the ancient language and the bird jerked in surprise.

Looking at her closer, the bird glided down from the tree to land on the ground next to her. The bird was large, about the size of a large hawk with a raptor's wicked beak and talons. It's) tough feet looked built for walking as well as catching prey. It's eye's were completely black with no eye ring. The most remarkable thing, though, was the red and gold color to its feathers.

"My, you are a pretty bird," Eve grinned, speaking the common tongue

The bird seemed to understand what she was saying, though, and puffed out it's chest proudly.

_(Do you know what it is?)_ Eve asked the gray dragon.

_(I have never seen anything like it before, but remember Valandera said that things in this forest were different, twisted by the magic.)_ Storm nudged his nose closer, sniffing at the bird Suspiciously.

Looking at Storm with a disapproving glare, the bird hopped effortlessly up onto the dragon's nose and looked the gray dragon over very closely, as if inspecting him.

_(I think we should leave soon, this bird disturbs me,)_ Storm said in a flat tone.

_(Really? It's just a pretty bird,)_ Eve grinned.

_(It's got enough magic in it to hurt you very seriously, and I do not trust it.)_ Storm rose and waited patiently for Eve to mount.

As if sensing Storm and Eve's intent, the bird glided down Storm's neck to land in front of Eve. The bird looked her the eye and Eve had the distinct feeling it was inspecting her. She didn't try to resist. It blinked and drew back, as if in approval, before turning it's back on Eve. She thought it was getting ready to leave, but instead, the bird shook it's tail and two feathers fell onto the saddle in front of her. One was gold and the other red. As she picked them up in awe, the bird glided back to the tree it had been perched in when they had arrived.

_(Thank you,)_ Eve told it, sure that the bird got the message as Storm took to the sky, worry coloring his thoughts.

_(He gave me two of his tail feathers!)_ Eve exclaimed to Storm.

_(I see that, and it worries me.)_ Eve frowned at the dragon.

_(You worry too much,)_ she replied.

_(Maybe, but I'd rather be cautious than have you or I dead before we defeat the Empire,)_ Storm snorted and flame lanced from his mouth.

Eve grinned, as for the next hour the gray dragon tried to recreate the flame with no luck.

The sun was nearly set when Storm landed for the evening.

The next three days went in pretty much the same way, only lacking the red bird. Eve stowed the feathers next to the dragon eggs in her pack for safe keeping. Storm didn't grasp the art of flaming on command, but he did set fire to a large oak when he snorted at something amusing Eve had said. Eve had been quick to put the fire out using magic, and laughed at the picture of stunned amazement her dragon made.

By the end of the week, they were tired and more than a little lost. They flew till dark and landed at the base of a cliff where they could spend the night. As exhausted as Eve was, all she had the energy to do was eat some dried fruit and jerky before slipping off to sleep for the night.

A strong gust of wind woke Eve from her sound sleep. Blearily, she cracked an eye open, and then quickly jumped up out of her bed roll in full defensive mode. A large gold dragon was crouched over her, glaring.

"What are you doing this far into the forest?" A man asked harshly as he approached her.

On closer inspection, she realized he was an elf. Not only that, but a Rider, and his dragon was as old as Valandera. Stunned, Eve gaped at the dragon and was horrified when she spotted it's missing limb. She feared that before the end of the war against Galbatorix, her own Storm would look the same.

"I-I- didn't mean to bother you, I was just looking for Ellesmera," Eve couldn't keep a tremble of excitement (which he no doubt took as fear) out of her voice. Carefully, so that the rider wouldn't notice, she reached with her mind and found Storm just off to her right in the forest, ready to pounce to her defense.

"What would a girl your age want with Ellesmera?" The man looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I just came because I thought I could help against the Empire, and pardon me if I seem rude, but I thought dragons were all but gone from these lands. You must be the last Rider." Eve couldn't help but staring at the man and his dragon with eyes wide.

The man looked amused for a second, then became stern. "And what makes you think that you could help the elves against the Empire? Why not just go to the Varden in Surda?"

Eve ducked her head, thinking that maybe that might have been the better course of action. "I was told to come here, that it would be were I could help the most."

The man raised a delicate eyebrow. "Oh, and who would tell you such a thing?"

Eve ripped her eyes from the golden dragon and, blushing, faced the elf rider. "A dragon named Valandera."

The gold dragon jerked back in surprise and the man just looked at Eve in deep thoughtfulness.

"Valandera? Really?" The man asked. "How did she-"

Eve saw a way to prove to the man that she was truthful and jumped to explain. "She told me that her Rider gave her a command to save the dragons that she could before he was given the shade's blood, and well, she survived his death, but only just. She's blind now."

The man looked really thrown, for a moment then grinned at her. "My name's Oromis, and this, my dragon, is Glaedr."

Eve grinned brightly. "I'm Eve and Storm's in the woods over there."

_(Do you really think this wise? He could be working for the Empire,)_ Storm pointed out.

_(Galbatorix would advertise having another dragon on his side if did,)_ Eve replied and the large granite colored dragon left his hiding place and crept up so that he was next to Eve.

Oromis and Glaedr just looked at Storm for a bit before the elf raised an eyebrow at Eve and said, "I think you should explain in detail."

Eve nodded and stroked Storms eye ridge lovingly.

"Come to the top of the cliff. My home is there, and we can talk comfortably," Oromis said, and without further explanations, got on Glaedr's back. Glaedr had to practically lay himself on the ground so that the old and stiff elf could get up onto his back without injury. Eve grinned and waited till the pair was in the air before clambering onto Storm's back. The air shuddered under Glaedr's great wings in a way much like when Verenov took to the air, and Eve grimaced as her poor ears pounded under the abuse.

It wasn't a long flight, just up the cliff, and Storm was soon landing neatly on the cliff next to Glaedr. Storm snorted and arched his neck, trying to look impressive. Eve giggled; it reminded her of how Dex would try to impress one of the girls in Hedarth. Eve grinned, sending Storm the mental picture of Dex with his chest puffed out strutting past the pretty girls.

_(One small problem love, Glaedr's no female,)_ Storm said smuggly.

Eve snickered mentally_ (You still want him to approve and be impressed.)_

Storm snorted and turned his head to glare at her with one eye. She rolled her eyes and jumped down to stand next to his enormous head.

Eve smiled fondly at the gray dragon. _(No, love, I just don't want you to look back on your first meeting with a fellow Rider-bonded dragon with embarrassment.)_

Storm dipped his nose and butted her between the shoulders fondly. _(Don't worry, I won't preen too much, but if I didn't, don't you think he'd think me a bit odd?)_

Eve nodded and turned to find the elf rider watching her in amusement. Eve blushed and hurried to follow him into the small hut that served as the elf's home.

"You have a very strong bound with your dragon," Oromis commented.

Eve shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I have nothing to compare it too, anyway."

Oromis nodded. "He seems very fond of you."

"Yeah, and I of him." Eve smiled shyly.

"Here, sit, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Eve accepted the tea with a little relief.

"So, would you mind telling me where you got your dragon?" Oromis asked.

Eve nodded. "Valandera gave me the pick of an egg from her clutch."

Oromis looked relieved. "Then she has joined with a group of wild dragons?"

Eve smiled fondly. "She started a kyn to the far east of here. She has a mate the same age as her, a lovely red named Verenov. They picked up a stray blue named Gabbosh. Then she let a few of her clutch hatch. She has Esmerelda, a beautiful green, and Yamerren, an orange."

Oromis lips twicthed into a sad smile, "How many eggs does she have left?"

Eve shrugged. "She had two left."

Oromis frowned, "Do you think she would be adverse to visitors trying to get the egg to hatch for them?"

Eve sighed. "She wants those eggs to hatch and become wild dragons, but she did give me three."

Oromis brightened. "May I see them?"

Eve nodded and got her pack from where she sat it by the door and lifted the first rabbit skin pouch, and withdrew a large, dark purple egg from within. Oromis took the egg from her and held it reverently.

"This is wonderful," The elf sighed. "And such a rich color."

Eve agreed and withdrew the silver from it's pouch. Oromis looked at it too as she put the purple egg away. He commented that it would be a lighter color than Storm. He handed the egg back to her and also examined (too) the bronze egg with just as much care as for it's more colorful siblings.

"Good, very good," Oromis grinned. "I don't know the sex of the dragons in the eggs that Galbatorix has, but in this clutch alone, we have two males and a female, the female being the purple."

Eve smiled. "Well at least there will be one female dragon among the future Riders."

Oromis smirked now. "Oh, but there's already a female dragon with a Rider on our side."

Eve sat, stunned. "Really? Would you tell me about them?"

Oromis nodded. "Her name's Saphira, and her Rider is Eragon."

Eve opened up her link with Storm and let him hear with her ears and see with her eyes, knowing that he would want to know this as much as she.

"Eragon? Isn't that the name of the first ever Rider?" Eve asked.

Oromise beamed. "Glad to know you know your history. Yes, ironic, isn't it."

Eve smiled and sat quietly, trying to silently urge the elf to tell her more.

"He found Saphira's egg in the spine and didn't know what he had. Needless to say, a very trying adventure proceeded that one day you'll have to pry from him. He's sworn fealty to the Varden's leader, Nasuada, is a honorary member of the dwarf clan Durgimst Ingeitum, and slayer of the shade Durza, and blessed with elfdom by the sacred dragon." Oromis told her.

Eve felt her stomach fall out from under her. _(We have a large shadow to live in, love.)_

Storm agreed. _(But we are comparable.)_

Eve smiled to herself. _(I wonder what he's like?)_

* * *

**AN:** _I know this was a bit of a fast paced chapter but I don't want Eve in limbo too long._

* * *

**Corgi-Girl** _You know you wouldn't so shush. Enjoy the fic and quit pestering me to read ahead! My little sister folks who thinks she should read ahead of you all._

**Randumb** _I wonder if you think whne in the summary I wrote knew magic that I ment magic knew to the Eragon verse. Well any knew magics I make up will stay as close to the story line of the books as possible. I won't be bringing any stray gods, or monarchs, at least so far. hmmmm. We'll see if I can work in something to work something in for you. Storm's color is actually a kind of gunmetal gray but how do you say that in a story that is pre-guns? lol. Anyways thank you being a great and loyal reviewer. toodles_

**Dana CHERNEY** _yes I know about the grammatical errors. Please forgive me for them I am not the best with my english. I do have a beta but I post the storys, they read them on cut and paste to their computer, where they edit the chapter, and send it back to me. After I've looked at the corrections I redo the chapter on the internet. And at the moment my beta is busy which is understandible (some of us, not me, have lives out side the internet), and till they have the time the next chapters will remain un-edited. Thank you for mentioning it though means some one is paying attention to the story. Also from now on I'll make a note in the chapter if it's un-beta'd. Thank you for the kind words as well. Keep reviewing I'd like to see what you think of the next chapters. Chow._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter

* * *

_

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

Oromis kept her close to his home for the next few days. Eve had the impression that he didn't want anyone to know that she was there-- not that she minded, as long as she was with Oromis and Glaedr. Oromis had already set to teaching her how use magic, since Valandera could only teach her what she remembered, which turned out to be the very basics. The other part of the time, Oromis had her going through a rigorous training routine, involving a stretching-out exercise and working with an actual sword.

Eve had the most trouble with the sword, since she had never actually held one before, no less used one. She had the distinct impression that her lack of skill with the sword had her teacher worried, so she doubled her efforts. Storm spent most of his time with Glaedr, learning all there was to know about his own kind. Every night before she fell asleep, she would lay next to Storm and share with him her day, and he his with her. Oromis seemed to think that was the only thing that they were advanced in at all. They trusted each other and loved one another very much.

Eve woke slowly and rolled over to look up at the dragon wing that extended over her, serving as her 'tent.' Oromis hadn't wanted to put the pair of them out in the weather, but there was no other place to sleep currently. She had merely shrugged her shoulders and explained that she had spent every day sleeping with her dragon out in the elements since they'd bonded. Storm seemed to like the arrangement, and she didn't mind.

_(Glaedr says we are to present ourselves to him later, and to only come when he calls for us,)_ Storm said in a put off tone. _(He was very forceful.)_

Eve grinned. _(In other words, he commanded you, and you took offense.)_

Storm snorted and Eve snickered, distinctly hearing the sound of fire. _(This is getting annoying.)_ Storm snarled

Eve sat up. _(Have your lessons with Glaedr helped any?)_

Storm retracted his wing and shook his head. _(I am not yet old enough to learn to manipulate fire to my advantage. He tells me that before the month is up, he will teach me how to control it.)_

Eve stood and stretched using one of the stances Oromis taught her, which helped loosen her back after sleeping on the ground all night. Then, deftly, she bent and scooped up her bag and headed for the spring they'd found near their camp at the base of the cliff to bathe herself. It was one of things she that at first had bugged her. Oromis demanded that she bathe herself both in the morning and the evening of every day. She had never bathed so much. Street kids were lucky to bathe once a week. Swimming with the dragons, she barely got to bathe with soap but once a week, for fear of running out of soap. She wasn't bothered by it now, as Oromis had taught her to heat the water for herself using magic.

_(Glaedr says we are to come forth now.)_ Storm announced as he came through the trees, glaring at a branch that tangled in his wing.

_(One second, I have to put on my leggings,)_ Eve sent to her bonded and proceeded to hop around, looking rather silly trying to get her legs into the right holes.

_(Why do humans cover themselves with such ridiculous things?)_ Storm asked as she finally got the pants on.

_(Because we aren't heated from the inside like dragons, and we don't have fur to keep us warm,)_ Eve replied.

_(But it is nearing summer and the air should be plenty warm,)_ Storm said smuggly.

Eve rolled her eyes. _(It's not considered polite to run around stark naked.)_

Storm snorted. _(I shall never understand the customs your people have adopted.)_

Eve giggled and leapt up on to Storm's shoulder and swung neatly into the saddle. _(Just up to the top of the cliff, right?)_

Storm snorted a puff of white smoke and launched himself straight up, causing Eve to jerk back roughly in the riding straps.

The cliff rushed by as Storm powered them to the top with only two down strokes of his wings. At the top of the cliff, Storm stalled cleanly, preparing to land. Instead, the gray dragon suddenly reared back, roaring in surprise. With Oromis were six other people, and they were staring at them in wonder.

_(Gleadr didn't mention this, did he,)_ Eve not so much as questioned as stated.

_(No, this upsets me greatly,)_ Storm snorted a puff of smoke and took himself higher away from the people and circled. Eve knew he was communicating with the gold dragon form the way the dragon was staring up at them, looking very intent.

_(He says we are to land,)_ Storm said, sounding more then a little miffed. _(He is not sorry for not telling me.)_

Eve nodded, agreeing that this was cruel of the pair to call on them and reveal them to others without talking with them first, or even telling them what to expect. Eve found herself wanting to yell at the Rider and give him a good what-for.

_(I don't think doing that in front of these strangers would be wise,)_ Storm announced.

_(After they have left then,)_ Eve agreed, and her dragon nodded his approval before descending.

They landed neatly next to Gleadr, giving Eve a good look at the strangers. They were all elves, and they all were looking at her with awe and surprise. Eve bounded down form Storm's back and stalked suspiciously over to the strangers.

"Eve, this is queen Islanzndi, Nanir, and these four are Danir, Gouran, Falionr, and Waste," Oromis beamed at her, and she grimaced inwardly. The elderly Rider didn't even realize the slight he'd dealt her by not telling her that he was going to reveal her presence to the other elves.

Eve curtsied as she was told was done in courts. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

The queen shot Oromis a look, and the four, younger elves stiffened, and Eve knew that she had obviously done something wrong already. Eve sighed and couldn't help thinking that if Oromis had warned her, she might know how to act properly.

"I return the sentiment, Argetlam," The queen replied.

The other elves relaxed and shot Oromis questioning looks. Eve looked to Oromis, hoping he would explain why he had brought these elves before her. To her relief, he did.

"When you arrived, you set off numerous wards protecting Ellesmera. I persuaded Queen Islanzadi to let me work you for a while to determine where your loyalties lie before exposing you to everyone." Oromis smiled at her. "It was best for everyone, though I wish that we had had longer so that I could have had time to teach you elf customs."

Eve nodded. She felt a little better seeing Oromis's reasoning, but she didn't like that he hadn't warned her about meeting strangers.

The queen smiled warmly then. "I was eager to meet you, and your dragon," the queen then turned her attention to the proud granite colored dragon and her smiled deepened. "Welcome, dragon, to Ellesmera. I am queen Islanzndi."

Storm snorted and stared at her as if looking into her soul before stiffly bowing his head towards her._ (I am pleased to meet you. I am Storm, son of Valandera and Verenov.)_

The queen nodded at the dragon. "Fortune smiles on us to present us with not one, but two dragons, and the space of a season cycling."

Eve started, then remembered Saphira and her Rider. The more she heard, the more she wanted to meet the pair.

The queen then turned to Eve. "I am told that you have brought with you three eggs?"

Eve stiffened and she felt Storm's unease acutely. "Yes, I have brought three eggs to help in the aid of Galbatorix's fall."

Islanzndi nodded solemnly. "And that they will. I have had a great hall sung from a stand of birch trees not far from here, and if you and your dragon, Storm, would approve, we wish them to be placed there, where they can be guarded and viewed."

_(Do you think we should?)_ Eve asked Storm.

_(I do not think we have any choice in this matter,)_ Storm growled. _(Politics bother me greatly, and turning the eggs over to the elves to be guarded may give them the impression that we will leave them here when we leave.)_

Eve turned to the queen again. "We would thank you for guarding them, but we would like you to bare in mind that we will be taking them with us when we leave, so that all have a chance to view the eggs."

The elves stiffened, but the queen nodded solemnly. "As much as my people would like it, I realize that you need to present these eggs before as many people as possible to insure that they hatch for their proper Rider."

Eve relaxed. "Then I shall intrust them to you to be guarded until the time that we take our leave would come."

Storm expressed his approval to Eve and relaxed next to Glaedr, who shot the younger dragon a look that an adult would often give a mischievous child.

"Another matter of business that must be taken care of is your housing. I will be sending over two of my people to sing a shelter for you and your dragon. All you need to do is show them where you would like it to be, and they will do their best. Also, if you are in need of a sparring partner, I can send over a young elf to help you." When the queen said the last part she looked at Oromis.

"Not for a while, at least not till Eve has proved better with a sword," Oromis grinned. "I will alert you when a sparing partner is needed, and till then we would like to be left as much alone as possible."

Eve was surprised that Oromis could get away with commanding the queen, but she seemed to understand and grinned at the elderly Rider kindly.

"You have much to teach her, and so little time available, luck be with you my friend." With those words, the queen left, taking her entourage with her.

"Come then, child. We have lost valuable time and need to work to make up for it." Oromise led her through her stretching exercises. Eve felt she was getting better at the exercise and threw herself into the routine with a newfound eagerness. She reveled in the burn she felt in her muscles when she stretched them to there current limits. At this point, she would pause and hold the position till she felt the pain ease some.

Oromis then took her into his hut and worked with her on the ancient language. The only words she knew before her arrival were: brisingr, jierda, waise heill, thrysta, and garjzla, and those only because Valandera taught her those spells. Oromis was working her tirelessly on the ancient language. He was teaching her how to read and write it as well, and was doing so with determination. He warned her that by the end of the moon cycle he was going to forbid her to speak the common tongue, and restrict her to the ancient language.

After Oromis had determined she'd spent enough time on her letters, he let her break for a meal. Eve had noticed before that Oromis never provided meat at any of the meals they shared, and she decided to ask whether he would like her to hunt for him.

"Would you like me to hunt for you so that you could have meat for your table?" she asked.

Oromis paused, then chuckled and smiled at her. "No, Eve, that would not be appreciated. I do not eat meat, and soon, neither will you."

Eve paused and looked at the Rider strangely. "Why ever not?"

Oromis grinned. "You wouldn't understand now, but your bond with nature will grow to the point that the thought of taking the life of an animal and eating it will disgust you."

Eve wrinkled her nose and looked at the older Rider trying to decide if he were jesting with her or not. Then, deciding that he was serious, she sighed. What else would taking on being a dragon Rider do to her? Not that she minded, it was just that she hoped she wouldn't change all that much.

Oromis nodded, apparently seeing her acceptance in her expression. After lunch, he took her out back of the hut and through the woods till they reached a clearing which he directed her to sit in and use her mind's eye to explore. He wanted her to learn everything she could about everything around her.

Eve nodded and sat for hours, listening closely. She was most interested in a nest of wood larks in the elm across from her, and spent a long while observing them, then she turned her attention to the squirrels in the trees and watched them as well. By the time she had observed not only the squirrels, but the other birds, and whatever animal wandered into the clearing, it was nearly dark out. Figuring she had done enough for the day, she headed back to the hut.

Oromis looked up at her as she entered and nodded. "Tell me, what did you learn?"

She told him all about the larks and how they cared for their young, she told him about the squirrels and their games, and she told him all about all the animals that appeared in the clearing. Oromis listened silently until she finished. He was silent after her tale for quite some time, then he looked at her and sighed.

"You missed a surprising amount," Oromis frowned. "You have not seen all there is to see. Tomorrow when you do this exercise, look deeper and see even more."

Eve nodded and winced. Seeing everything would take her forever.

* * *

**AN:** Okay I'm disappionted only 2 reviews! It makes me think that no one likes my story. Then agian I see that six peoples alerts list only which two of have reviewed. I am on three peoples favorites and one of them I never got a review from. Makes me wonder. I guess they don't have the time to hit the little botton at the bottom and say good job at the very least. Sorry if I offend anyone but authors like a little feed back me included. Now this is the last time I'll complain, but head my words, I'm a frustrated author.

* * *

**Dana CHERNEY** _Wow you know how to complimentan author. No I never really considered being a author, this story is just a bit of fun for me. I don't think I'd know what to do with myself writing my own works. As for the editing. I have a beta who goes back over every chapter for me. But if it's before they do then I must be getting into the swing of things. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

**Crogi-Girl** _Yeah yeah yeah I know but beg all you like even you don't get to read ahead._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

**Chapter 9

* * *

** _

Storm woke her with a nudge in the morning just as the sun was rising. They had moved into the small hut the elves had sung from a large elm for the pair. They shared a room, but now they had a bathing room, and a shelter from the elements.

Eve woke and shifted in her bed to look at the dragon. _(What is it, love?)_

_(Oromis says he will not be able to teach you today, but you are to report to Ellesmera and practice speaking the ancient language. He thinks it would be good for you to practice those elfish manners he taught you as well,)_ Storm explained.

Eve nodded and stretched before going to use the bathing room.

The past month they had trained with Oromis. Eve excelled quickly in the rimgar and her arms? strengthened as she learned to hold a sword. She grew proficient enough in the ancient language that she could function in conversation when Oromis imposed his ban on her use of the common tongue. She also learned different ways to use her magic. She didn't excel much in her studies of the forest, though, and she found that she was beginning to lose hope in the exercise.

Eve finished her morning routine left Storm with Glaedr and made her way on foot to the elfish village. She had never been there in the month she'd been with Oromis, and now she was nervous to be seen by the elves. She walked for what seemed a long time, and she would have thought she had gone the wrong way if it had not been for the marked path through the under brush.

Finally, she came upon homes that were a part of the trees in the same manner as the ones Oromis and she lived in. An elf spotted her and paused in what she was doing, then smiled and initiated the greeting sequence. Once that was complete, she smiled warmly.

"I was told to watch for you and lead you to the eggs when you came," Eve sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I was wondering how I would find my way around." The strange elf nodded.

"I am Veta," she introduce herself.

"And I'm Eve, Rider of Storm," Eve grinned.

"Good. Come with me and I will show you to the hall where the eggs are being kept," Veta smiled. "You picked a grand day to come into the city, for the queen's daughter returned to the city during the night. It would be my guess that she would like to meet you."

Eve nodded and followed the elf through the woods. Veta seemed to know her way very well and didn't hesitate as she lead Eve to the hall.

The eggs were being kept in a splendid hall, woven from the birch trees that surrounding it. There branches wove themselves to form a web-like ceiling and walls. In between the branches, Eve could see a opalescent film to protect the inside form the elements. When they went through the archway, Eve grinned. An alter was at the head of the room, and on a silken white pillow sat the three eggs, polished and gleaming. Already this early in the morning, a woman stood in front of the alter staring at the eggs.

"Arya!" Veta grinned and hurried forward. The blonde elf initiated the introduction again before beckoning Eve forward. "This is the dragon Rider Eve."

Eve initiated the introduction, having worked out that this was the queen's daughter for herself.

This elf had long black hair and beauty that surpassed that of Veta's and her mother's. She inspected Eve with curious eyes and Eve grimaced, knowing what she saw. A young girl, no more then a young adult, with long lack luster brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, work toughened hands, and a wiry build.

"I had never thought I would find another Rider when arrived back home," Arya stated. "I assume that you are training with Oromis?"

Eve nodded. "Yes and my dragon, Storm, is working with Glaedr."

"Your ancient is proficient, I suppose that Oromis has restricted you to it, then?" Arya asked

Eve bobbed her head "Yes, he wants me to learn as fast as I can."

"Time is short. I would offer my assistance in your training but I have to leave soon."Arya offered

Eve started slightly she was disappointed to hear the elf maiden would not be staying.

Arya smiled and then turned back to the eggs. "You have done us all a great deed by procuring these eggs. Now we can only hope they will soon find partners."

Eve tilted her head to the side and looked at Arya curiously. "Why don't you touch the eggs then?"

Arya looked at the Rider, and Eve saw only sorrow on her face. "I have devoted my life to my people, and bonding with a dragon would break that bond and possibly kill me."

Eve stared at the elf in shock and, seeing her look, Arya elaborated.

"I swore to live for my people, doing all I could to protect them. I secured this in taking the yawe onto my back. If I were to bond to a dragon, my loyalties would have to be to the dragons before the elves and thus breaking my earlier vow, and killing me." Arya said all this giving Eve a very serious look.

The young Rider dropped her head and nodded. "I understand then, but I think it's an awful thing that you cannot touch the eggs."

Arya smiled at Eve. "It's not too terrible, besides, they are probably destined for someone already."

Eve shrugged. "Possibly. Have you heard if anyone's got a reaction yet?"

Arya shook her head. "Many of have touched the eggs, but we cannot be sure till they hatch, and then their Rider would be made apparent."

Eve frowned. "So the destined Rider could have already touched the egg and it is merely in the process of hatching?" at Arya's nod, Eve continued. "Then how do we know, out of all the elves that have touched the egg, which the dragon is destined for?"

Arya smiled at her curiosity. "The destined Rider will know. They'll be drawn to this hall without any reason they can understand, and then they will surely realize what had occurred, and bond with the dragon."

Eve nodded her understanding, remembering how she was just drawn to touch Storm whether she had been frightened or not. "Has a Rider ever denied to bond with a dragon?"

Arya shrugged. "You would have to ask Oromis to be sure, but I have heard that was one of the reasons that there were still viscous wild dragons when Galbatorix killed the Riders."

Eve grimaced and reached out to caress the eggs. They all felt as smooth and warm as ever. She wished that there was some way that she could tell if the eggs had chosen, but sensing nothing from the polished eggs she drew back.

"Have you spoken to Oromis sense you returned?" Eve asked.

Arya shook her head. "No, I have only just returned. I have only just told the queen of what has transpired in Surda."

Eve perked up at that, remembering that was where the Varden had fled and where Saphira and her Rider had gone. "Then have you met the Rider Eragon and Saphira?"

Arya smiled sadly. "Yes, they are still with the Varden."

Eve grinned. "Oromis tells me that they will be returning to finish his training soon."

Arya's face fell. "That is part of the news I carry: Eragon will not be returning for quite some time."

Eve despaired. She had been hopeful that she would have someone to talk too and someone to train with.

Arya sighed. "Tonight I will be taking supper with your master, you would be welcome to hear the tale."

Eve brightened at the thought. "That would be great."

Arya grinned and sighed. "I must be going. I would like to rest before supper with Oromis."

Eve nodded and watched as the elf seemed to glide from the room. The young Rider felt a stab of longing. To be that graceful and self assured was something that she envied.

_(You are beautiful in your own way,)_ Storm told her sensing her feelings. _(And you will grow with grace as you age.)_

Eve snorted. _(I would be happy to hold a sword properly.)_

Stormed sent her a mental image of her trying in vain to lift the point of the sword off the ground. Eve returned the favor with an image of the dragon huffing and puffing trying to create flame.

* * *

**AN:** I'm very sorry for the lack of updates but I've been very busy. I know it may not look like it butI do have a life outside of writing. I'm also trying to write two more fics because they have taken up residence in my creativty center, but don't worry with all these great reviews Eve's Storm it's my first priority. 

**AN:** Thank you for the wonderful job editing the last few chapters, Khori! Every one should read her Eragon fic it's called Earned.

* * *

**maddie** Hospital! What happened, I hope you're alright? It's okay I understand as you can tell this way over due. I've been so busy lately, but it can't stay that way forever right. 

**asdfghjkl** glad to hear you like my story. I hope you continue to like it.

**Thief Master **Oh I'm scary! Sorry I wrote that AN in a kind of ruffled mood. But feed back even simple as three words saying: great story, update, are incouraging. Thank you for reviewing. I hopeyou continueto like my fic.

**fuzzybootze** I approve, a nice long review, I'm so proud. Why aren't you sending a signed review you lazy sister of mine?

**druidess993 **I'm not going to tell you if they mate, let's just say that very soon Storm will have competition for the right. I'm not going to write anything Eragon's point of view, cause it seems wrong to me. I don't know I always write Harry Potter but suddenly I can't write Eragon cause in doesn't feel right. I'll try and write a chapter of when he sees Eve and Storm just for you though.

**Ali** I'll go back and look at the chapters to see what you mean but if you're refering to when the dragons talk, I do that so you can tell when they're talking. Otherwise they might be something I forgot to edit out when Khori edited it for me. Also thank you for the kind words and putting me into your favorites. Also yes I worked on this a long time before I was willing to get up the nerve to post. I currantly have 25 chapters done.

**peace35** Thank you for the kind words and I hope you like this chapter as well

**darkangelbaby** Okay okay I'm updateing. Sorry it took so long but I've been very busy and probably will be for the next two weeks, I'll try to update. I'm glad you got an author's profile it makes reading on that much more fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Cheers


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamier: See the first chapter

* * *

_

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

Eve returned to Oromis's in time for super and found that Arya had already arrived and they were standing on the cliff outside the hut next to Glaedr and Storm waiting on her.

_(Arya is very nice.)_ Storm gushed as soon as she arrived, _(She says I have a very unique color to me, and Oromis agrees.)_

Eve rolled her eyes but secretly agreed. In all her books of dragons she'd never read of such a dark gray dragon. She had read of silver dragons and pitch black dragons, but never this dark granite color. Storm was so dark in places it looked like he had scales made of hematite.

_(Well, hello to you too my vain dragon.)_ Eve grinned

Storm snorted and accidentally sent a jet of flame over Glaedr's shoulder. The gold dragon sent the youngster a warning look and then gave a long suffering sigh.

"Good to see you have made back on time." Oromis greeted Eve, "Did you practice speaking Ancient?"

Eve nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I managed to have a conversation with Arya without too much trouble."

Oromis nodded, "Good now Arya will tell us what has kept Eragon from rejoining us here in Ellesmera, if you have any troubles with a word make note of it and ask after we have finished."

Eve nodded and followed the pair into the hut and took the seat closet to the window so that Oromis could sit next to the fire and Arya by the door.

"Now Arya tell me how did the battle fair, first." Oromis asked

Arya sighed, "We won but much was lost. Horthgar, the king of the drawfes was slain."

Oromis groaned, "I assume that Eragon will be going to the funeral then?"

Arya nodded, "He and Saphira will also fix Isidar Mithrim while they are there."

Oromis nodded, "What else has he gotten himself wrapped up in?"

Arya's lips twitched, "During the battle a ship arrived and turned the tide back in our favor, on the ship was Eragon's cousin Roran Stronghammer who he regards as a brother. Roran has made him promise to help rescue his future wife from the Ra'zac who have stolen her away."

Oromis sighed heavily, "He's ready for such a task I know but I don't like it any more."

Arya nodded her understanding, "I will be meeting him at Marna so that we can go after the Ra'zac together."

Oromis nodded, "That comforts me the most. Now tell me what you have reserved for last?"

Arya grimaced, "One of Galbatorix's eggs hatched."

Oromis froze and held his pose for a moment before setting the cup he'd been about to sip from down and sighed even heavier than before. Eve just stared at Arya in disbelief. She knew that she wasn't lying for she'd spoken in the ancient language. Horrified she touched Storm with her mind and left him know what she did. He grumbled displeasure at the knowledge and listened through her wanting to know more.

"I assume that Eragon faced this knew rider then?" Oromis asked

Arya nodded, "The new rider is called Murtagh son of Morzan."

Oromis scowled, "Dirty scum just like his father I suppose."

Arya grimaced, "No, he fled Galbatorix and helped Eragon rescue me and defended the Varden. It was the twins who organized his capture. Eragon tells me that Galbatorix knows his true name and has made him swear to serve the king in the ancient language."

Eve gasped in horror and had to be reassured by Storm.

Oromis nodded, "The boy has a sad lot in this war then."

Arya nodded, "There's more to it then that, he revealed that he and Eragon share the same parentage."

Oromis looked up at Arya sharply and frowned, "Brom knew."

Arya nodded, "It's the most likely."

Oromis snorted, "Figures he would keep something like that to himself. Well, Eragon proves that blood isn't everything then."

Arya nodded and grimaced, "I think he would do well to here that from you though."

Oromis nodded, "Finding out that he is the son of that one would be sure to make him reconsider himself, I only hope he returns here soon so I can set him right. Now you have neglected to tell me how he faired in the battle."

Arya nodded, "I am afraid he lost. He tells me Murtagh knows a lot of magic he doesn't and he bested his blade. Murtagh left taking Zar'roc with him."

Oromis nodded, "He should return to me soon, I have more to teach him. While you travel together teach him to fight like an elf with his blade Arya, and teach him what magic you know, and keep him using the ancient language, Teach him till I next see him, for me."

Arya nodded, "When he returns he will be fluent in the ancient language and skilled with the sword."

Oromis nodded and looked at Eve in thought, "Is Murtagh's dragon the same age as Eve's Storm?" he asked the elf

Arya stopped to think, "No, younger I'm sure, not nearly as large by half."

Oromis nodded, "He's probably a few months short of Storm, but then again Storm is large for his age."

Eve started and looked out the window at Storm. She thought he was a good size.

Arya nodded, "It's a red male called Thorn."

Eve gave a sigh of despair at the news. She had been too late to rescue Valandera's egg from the evil king. "That was Valandera's egg."

Arya looked at her in surprise, "You know his parentage?"

Eve nodded, "Storm is Valandera's and Verenov's son."

Arya nodded in understanding. Eve realized that the queen must have told Arya all about where she had been before her arrival.

Oromis nodded. "What of the other egg?"

"Murtagh told Eragon it is male, what of the three eggs that Eve brought?" Arya asked

Oromis grinned, "The purple is female."

Arya nodded and turned to Eve, "Then Saphira will not be charged with repopulating the dragons alone."

Eve covered her mouth to smother and snigger and felt Storms amusement.

_(I wish to meet this Saphira.)_ Storm proclaimed to his rider

_(What? So you can make little dragons?)_ Eve grinned andlistened with a half ear toher dragons dismay.

Oromis sighed finally breaking the silence that had fallen, "When are you leaving?"

"In the afternoon tomorrow." Arya responded

Oromis nodded, "I will write a letter for you to take to Eragon."

Arya nodded and bowed herself out of the hut.

"Any words that you need explained?" Oromis asked

Eve frowned and thought. She inquired on a few words but most she had figured for herself but ran them by Oromis to make sure she was correct.

"You now have a bigger task ahead of you, and not enough time to be ready in time. All I can teach you is how to defend yourself, for there is little hope that you would defeat another rider at present." Oromis looked at her intensely, "All I can hope is that you will excel enough to cover Eragon's back while he battles."

Eve nodded she had already figured that she would never be a fighter to be exclaimed over. "I'll give it my best master."

Oromis smiled at her, "I have no doubt you will. I think I will teach you more spells, and leave your swordsmanship to a younger elf."

Eve nodded, "Can that happen after I have built up some more grace with the sword on my own?"

Oromis chuckled and grinned at her, "You need not worry I will not throw you to the wolves yet."

* * *

Arya arrived at the hut the next morning while Eve was in the middle of her rimgar stretches. Eve was trying to accomplish an advanced stance that Oromis thought that she was only just ready for that morning. 

Eve dropped her stance and performed the proper greeting. Oromis grinned at her and nodded to Arya. He held out a tube that Eve figured held a the letter to Eragon. Then he held out his sword to Arya.

"He will need this if he is to face Murtagh again. Make sure he can wield it well." Oromis handed her the white and gold sword. Eve held her breathe knowing that it was a great honor for Eragon to be given Oromis's sword.

Arya held the sword and gave the rider a meaningful look, "Of course Oromis elda."

Oromis nodded and Arya took the white horse she'd arrived on and left without anything further being said.

Oromis looked at Eve and raised an eyebrow, "Accomplished the stance so soon?"

Embarrassed Eve went back to trying to get the right pose.

Eve spent the next month going through rigorous training. She was surprisingly good at the Rimgar, and Oromis attributed it to her being a very limber person. She was still only just good enough with a sword to block simple blows from Oromis. She wasn't built to clash swords with others and was often thrown on her butt because of it. Oromis told her that they'd soon find another weapon more suitable for her slim form, but he still wanted her to learn the sword. Her skills with magic came along at a rapid pace thanks to her determination to learn the language behind it. She was very skilled and was often saying a simple word and getting enormous responses.

Oromis had been very pleased with her magic. he had been so much so that he was considering teaching her silent magic and other ways. She had figured out on her own how to make invocations during a challenge. She wasn't as daring as Eragon and not nearly as questioning. She had a habit of doing what she was told and doing everything she could to go beyond his expectations.

Storm finally was using flame and with skill. Glaedr instructed him through it with care. Storm was able to keep the flame up for and hour because of his large size and the amount of magic he posed. Eve was proud and they were often linking together during lessons to see if they could trip up Glaedr with her added magic, or Oromis with her added strength. Neither teacher complained and seemed to even incourage it. Eve had no problem with it because above anything and everything she was learning, she treasured her bond with Storm. She still loved dragons and wanted nothing more than to just be with him and often bonded with him to just be there. Yes, she was overly sentimental.

Oromis was feeling tried again and sent her into the village to practice her fluency with the language for the day. She eagerly went to visit the eggs taking Storm because Glaedr refused to leave Oromis's side for the day.

Eve slipped into the hall followed by Storm. Inside there was a group of elves sitting on some comfortable looking chairs and talking to one another happily. When they spotted Eve and Storm they bowed and complimented Storm and gave Eve the proper greetings if a little stiff. They were Delgrost, Bentven, Feltin, Meslon, and Vanir.

Eve looked to the eggs and smiled at them before going to touch them softly. She rubbed the bronze and was surprised to feel and shiver run through the egg. Careful not to alert the elves she kept her hand on it to be sure she'd felt what she had. It shivered again and she heard a tiny scrapping noise. It was hatching. She checked the others but got no response. Holding in her excitement she went to join the elves.

_(I bet one of them is the destined rider.)_ Eve told Storm as the gray dragon slither behind the alter and laid down to watch the eggs carefully.

_(I think you're right the egg shall hatch very soon.)_ Storm replied and nudged the egg with his snout.

The elves looked back at her as she joined them taking the only chair available.

"Are the eggs as they should be?" Asked the female elf Meslon. She had short ice blonde hair and large pale blue eyes

Eve nodded, "They are perfectly cared for."

"Of course they are." Bentven snorted

Eve shrugged and settled back content to just listen.

"How goes your training?" Asked Meslon

Eve grinned, "Well I suppose, I'll never be a good enough swordsman, but magic is something Oromis feels I excel in."

Meslon nodded, "What are you learning now?"

Eve frowned in thought, "Well we just finished working with those fairths and my meditation is getting much better."

Vanir snorted, "You know so little."

Eve blushed and scowled at the elf, "I have only been studying magic with Oromis for two months."

Vanir shrugged, "Most children here know that already."

Eve narrowed her eyes at the elf, "For one I haven't studied magic my whole life, another I'm not an elf and born of magic, and elf are children for longer than humans are so how old would an elf child be before they know that much?"

Vanir looked at her closely and smirked, "Yes you're not an elf, and for it we are doomed to lose to Galbatorix."

Eve rolled her eyes, "Not everyone can be all powerful, besides you have Eragon and the new riders to come."

Vanir shrugged, "Eragon is no better."

Eve stared at the elf then scowled, 'You're just prejudice."

Vanir quirked an eyebrow at her, and snorted. Eve though he would have said more had a loud cracking noise drawn there attention to the alter. The bronze egg had a whole in it and a bronze dragonet was struggling to remove itself.

"It's hatched!" Meslon exclaimed, "I wonder where the rider is!"

Eve stood and went to stand next to Storm. The dragonet kicked the rest of the way out of the egg and righted itself. It looked around then proceeded to lick the membrane stuck to it's body away.

Vanir approached the alter carefully and stood in front of it a gobsmacked look on his face as he took in the sight of the dragonet. Eve grimaced and couldn't help wondering how this pompous git was a rider. Storm snorted and told her that the dragon his reasons for sure.

Vanir reached out and touched the dragonet. Instantly he crumpled to the ground and writhed for a moment before gasping he jerked upright. He stared at the dragonet that was now peering over the edge of the alter at him and then at Eve.

"Maybe now there is hope." He gasped

Eve rolled her eyes, "And you're full of yourself."

Vanir snorted and stood. "The queen should be told."

Eve grinned, "First the little guy needs to eat then you can go show your little beauty off."

Vanir gave her a strange look, "He's going to eat meat?"

Eve grinned, "Of course what kind of dragon eats plants?"

Vanir shrugged, "Then I guess we should leave the city for meat."

Eve nodded, _(Storm can you go get us something like a few rabbits? We'll meet you at Oromis's?)_

_(Of course it is best if the little one eats soon.)_ Storm got up and left the hall to go hunt a few rabbits.

"If one of you would go tell the queen that I've taken Vanir and his dragonet to Oromis I would be very grateful." Eve asked

Delgrost nodded and took Meslon with him to get tell the queen. The others watched in curious awe as Eve lead Vanir out of the hall and towards Oromis's hut. Vanir held the little dragon and stroked it gently.

"Why do you think you need to take me to Oromis?" Vanir asked

Eve looked at Vanir in amusement, "I doubt you'll ask me any questions about your dragon since you seem to think that I'm some inferior human, and I highly doubt you would be willing to hunt and kill your dragonet's food for him."

Vanir halted and glared at her, "Listen human I don't need you to tell me how to take care of a dragon I already know how. They instructed us how when Saphira's egg was presented to us long before now."

Eve shrugged, "And how was I supposed to know that. Contrary to your beliefs I am not able to read minds."

Vanir raised a condescending eyebrow, "I don't expect such great powers from mere humans."

Eve threw her hands up in the air, "You are determined to hate all humans, I'd be a fool to argue with a rock and it as much with you."

Vanir remained silent so Eve relaxed and lead him to Oromis.

* * *

**AN:** Well I see how this is. I don't pester you to review and you give me three reviews! Last chapter I ranted and I got ten. Hey I can rant if that's what gets me reviews, but I'd rather not. So here's the deal:

**I'll update more often if you review more**.

**maddie** having the flu sucks I hope you get better soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**thief master** Oh yes the last chapter went places! It insured that I wasn't going to make Arya a rider and you got to get a look at some of Eve's training. As for time line? I've kept in shadows till this chapter, because it really doesn't effect the story up until this point. Also I want people to wonder about what I've gone and done with Eragon.

**Corgi-girl** I'm just giving her more personality. I know you don't walk graceful so it's a safe bet Eve isn't perfect either. Enjoy the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter

* * *

_

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

**Last Chapter:**The bronze dragon egg hatched for Vanir, and Eve is in the process of taking him to Oromis.

**

* * *

**

Oromis was waiting for them when they arrived at the hut. Storm stood next to him with two dead rabbits. Vanir seemed absolutely disgusted with the dead rabbits but stayed near the little bronze dragonet while it ate nonetheless.

_(He is very rude.)_ Storm snorted, _(I hope his dragon will work to correct that.)_

Eve nodded sharply and Oromis threw her a searching look. When she announced Vanir's name his face grew surprised then grave. Eve wondered what her master knew about this elf that she didn't but she didn't ask.

The dragonet had just finished it's meal when the queen arrived. She was smiling and looked like the biggest present had been awarded her. Eve ground her teeth and held her tongue not wanting to appear foolish or rude. Storm sat back watching the dragonet with awe.

_(Was I ever that small?)_ Storm asked

Eve looked at the dragonet and mentally measured it, _(No this ones a foot longer the you were.)_

Storm gave an indignant snort and glared at her, _(I am far more superior than this runt.)_

Eve grinned, _(Of course you are love, you are more talented.)_

Storm was comforted and settled down to watch as the queen praised the young elf Vanir. Eve couldn't help but feel that the queen would never praise Eragon or her thus because they weren't elves. eve shrugged this off figuring that it would be the same with the Varden.

"This is a glorious union, we shall have a feast this evening for sure." Eve grimaced at these words but held her tongue. As far as she'd seen of this queen all she seemed to care about was the dragon eggs and new elf riders.

_(Watch that you do not betray your thoughts.)_ Storm warned, _(He is a great gift to the cause but I do believe as you do that the queen wants the knew riders to be only elves. They still blame the fall of the riders on humans.)_

Eve sighed and stood still as she gushed over Vanir. Finally the little dragon fell asleep now full.

"Come I'll take you to were you and your dragon can stay, we can't have you outside the city now," the queen turned to Eve and Oromis, "Please come to the feast you would be most welcome."

Eve saw that Oromis was tired but would consent because she was the queen, "I'm sorry queen Izlansandi, I beg you not to take offense but I have to continue my studies, I fear I very little time to learn them."

The queen seemed to consider this then smiled warmly at Eve, "Of course, but I really insist that Oromis come he needs to make an appearance as Vanir's new teacher."

Eve felt her insides freeze. So she wasn't needed but Oromis was an elf and was wanted unlike her. Storm growled silently but agreed with her.

_(These prejudices are wearing thin on my patience.)_ Storm snapped

Eve nodded and with a sharp turn she march off to her hut determined that she would spend the evening reading her books on magic and dragons. Storm bent so that she didn't have that far to leap to get to his back. She looked back before Storm took off and saw that Oromis was watching her go even as he followed the queen. He knew what his pupil thought of the situation.

Eve did spend the night reading with a vicious need to learn all she could so that when Vanir took Oromis's attention from her that she would have something she might know that the elf didn't. Storm was soon joined by Glaedr who seemed to have refused to go to the party. The gold dragon spent the time teaching Storm of the secrets of the dragons. At least that what Eve was told by her regretful dragon. She knew he wanted to share everything with her but she told it was okay and that his race could keep their secrets.

The next morning Eve reported for her training as usual and was met by a worn looking Oromis. He smiled tiredly at Eve when she arrived and invited her into the hut for the morning meal.

"I am sorry for the queens slight last night it wasn't intended." Oromis sighed

Eve gave her master a disbelieving look, "But it is the thought that governs her dealings with me or Eragon for that matter. Now that there is an elven rider me and Eragon have less than half the worth that we did in her eyes, as of now."

Oromis sighed, "It is true that elves are prejudice of humans but in time they will learn."

Eve snapped, "It will take a human riders life for them to ever understand, if I were to have to go to the Varden now they would never allow me to take the eggs, but insist that Vanir be there knew guard."

Oromis sat still and Eve drew back sharply, "She suggest as such didn't she."

Oromis sighed, "She believes it would be safer if the eggs were in his care."

Eve's jaw dropped, "She will find very quickly that those eggs are not the property of the elves even if I have to go to Valandera with this."

Oromis nodded, "I didn't mention this before because of this sort of thing but Glaedr spotted a pair dragons living in the old caves not far from the wards of Ellesemera. A great blue and a green."

Eve froze, "They followed me?"

"I do believe they did." Oromis sighed, "Eragon, Vanir, and you all have a unique abilities and talents. Eragon will someday be a great warrior not the best but great. He will be an even greater leader and teacher though. Vanir will be one of the greatest warriors, but never a teacher of leader. You will never be a good warrior on any level, but you will be the best teacher and you have a way with endearing dragons to your heart. Eragon will no doubt be the one to lead the new riders, Vanir will be the protector, and you will be the one to rebuild the riders."

Eve looked at her master in confusion, "So I am to rebuild the riders after the war?"

Oromis nodded, "You are the best for the job. You aren't quick to anger, you see reason in most things, and you can use great magic's,"

Eve sighed, "That is if I survive this war."

Oromis nodded, "And that's why when I send Vanir out into battle and keep you by my side you must realize that I intend you to fix the riders so that there is something for the dragons after the war."

Eve nodded, "But if the queen has her way the riders will be all elves."

Oromis nodded, "That is what she dreams for the riders, a foolish dream at that. If she continues like thus I may send you away to Eragon while I complete Vanir's training."

Eve hung her head, "His training is now first priority isn't it."

Oromis nodded, "The queen has commanded it thus."

Eve nodded, "Why was it never offered to me to stay in Ellesmera?"

Oromis sighed, "The queen wanted you to study with me to be more intense, but I believe she wanted you away from the eggs as well."

Eve nodded, "I give her a month Oromis but then me and Storm shall be taking the eggs to the Varden."

Oromis nodded, "I would suggest it."

Vanir arrived then and all conversation ended.

Oromis started them through rimgar. Eve did her best but the elf still showed her up and they moved on to the next exercise leaving Eve feeling as if she hadn't learned a thing from the session of rimgar. Vanir practiced magic that required Eve to not be present for. Oromis set her to practicing her writing of the ancient language. By the end of the day she was worm out not from her studies but her frustrations.

This continued every morning. Oromis would talk privately with her, next she'd try desperately to keep up in rimgar, and then get secreted away into the hut and practice the ancient language. It was a week later that Eve lost it and refused to go to a lesson. The only reason she didn't retrieve the eggs and go was the knowledge that Storm was learning.

The next day though Glaedr showed up at the hut to get Storm and took Eve with them so that she would at least learn to rider Storm through all the arial acrobatics that they were to accomplish. Eve reveled in this especially when Glaedr elected to talk to her directly instead of through Storm. Eve grew very good at clinging to Storm through all their maneuvers. A couple times she came perilously close to falling due to her lack of a proper saddle. After the fourth occasion she woke up in the morning to find a freshly made dragon saddle made to fit Storm. Glaedr taught her how to strap it on Storm, strap herself in, and how to adjust it through Storm growth spurts.

It was at the end of the month that Vanir's dragon Briam joined them. Then Glaedr had to turn his attention to the younger dragon. Eve and Storm were often left to themselves and because of it they grew increasingly bored and frustrated. So one evening after Vanir's training was done Eve went to Oromis.

The rider was waiting for with a large pack and a grave expression. "In here are the two remaining eggs, do not ask me how I got them for I will not tell you. Take them and go to the Varden and seek out Eragon. In this pack is a weeks rations, three books on riders, two books on magic, and one on forbidden magic's. I packed you elven clothes, and a flight jacket. Also I had make these for you. She may have swore never to make another sword for a rider but she never said anything about long knives. Here are a pair of long knives, and a pair of daggers made in the way of the long ago dragon rider swords. I hope they serve you well, for there is nothing more I can give you."

Eve nodded and choked back a sob, but couldn't stop the tears. Looking at her master she hugged him fiercely. "I'll do my best to make you proud and aid the dragons."

Oromis nodded, "Now go, In those books on the riders is all you need to know to start the riders again anew after the war."

Eve nodded and mounted up on to Storm's back. She looked back at her master and his dragon Glaedr as Storm launched himself into the sky. They circled over the clearing three times before heading off to the South determined to make the trip the shortest crossing to Surda yet.

* * *

**Thief Master:** Well yeah! He's very arrogant, and a little too proud.

**Ali O:** Yes Vanir's a meany, but don't be so sure about Eve automatically being superior to him, he knows more magic then her still. Well this chapter goes into all that. Oh boy the next few chapters are going to be fun to post and see all you guys reactions.

**Lin:** Thank you for the kind words and I hope you continue to read, review, and like my fic.

**darkangelbaby:** glad you liked the ending I had fun writing it. Sorry that you don't like Vanirbeing a rider, but it was one of the things when I started this fic I decided would happen.Ijust needn't to make a point that not all riders arenice. He won't be eviltthough.

**Crogi-girl:** What you want me to write Vanir like everyone writes Draco Malfoy? Nope that's so predictable, he'll be as mean as I want him.

**maddie:**Sense Vanir and Eragon have more of a history I'll leave the humbling to him. Though Eve will get her evens don't you fret.

: Thank you for the wonderful review and all your kind compliments. Don't let people like that bother you just ignore them they don't know anything now do they. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	12. Chapter 12: unedited

_Disclamier: See the first chapter

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: un-edited

* * *

**

It only took them two days and a half to reach Surda. Looking down on the land Eve could see the destruction that the battles had wrought and couldn't help feeling sad. They were also searching for tents and where ever the Varden had gotten to. They were sweeping along the boarder now looking for the Varden. So far all they had found was the battle field that were they had fought five months prior.

_(I believe they went further into Surda from here.)_ Storm announced. Tiredly Eve agreed sat in Storm's saddle wearily as the glided out over Surda. They flew quiet some time before they came upon a large camp. Looking down at Eve watched through Storm's eyes as the soldiers rushed to defend the camp from her.

_(Looks like they might try to hurt us if we try to get to close.)_ Eve grimaced, _(For that matter how the hell are we supposed to get them to believe we're on their side? They don't know about Oromis and we swore we'd never tell without the queen or Arya's permission.)_

Eve was just considering having Storm land out of range and let herself be captured when they were attacked form above. Storm dove to avoid the attack instantly and took them away from their attacker. Looking back over her shoulder she was horrified to see a smaller red dragon.

_(It's Murtagh and Thorn!)_ Eve exclaimed

Storm snorted angrily, _(hold on tight, he's much smaller than I am.)_

Eve just had enough time to tighten the stunt straps when Storm flipped upside down allowing Thorn to blast past over their them, and reached out with his talons and racked them over the red dragons stomach. The red dragon barely evaded the maneuver and seemed to regard them with new perspective. Eve held on as Storm spiraled upwards to gain height on the smaller red dragon. Thorn and Murtagh followed them higher though. Eve remembered Arya saying that Murtagh was far more advanced then Eragon at magic and knowing she was less trained then Eragon, she dared not goad the rider into a magical battle.

Storm stopped climbing and shot out a quick short flame. It seared the red dragons tail and left hind leg as it tried to evade the flame. Hurt the red dragon lost altitude and Storm dived hoping to slam bodily into Thorn. The smaller dragon dived too though leading them closer to the ground and hopefully where the injured dragon could land and his rider could defend them. They weren't fifty feet from the ground when the rider resorted to magic. Suddenly Storm's wings were bound invisibly. Eve scrambled to remove the spell, as she knew how. Murtagh had planned it too well though and they hit the ground before she could undo the spell.

Storm slide across the grassy ground and groaned as he stood. He wasn't injured bad, but for a gash in his chest and scraps along his sides and legs. His wings were still bound so they couldn't take off instantly. The other dragon landed and it's back leg crumpled and it sagged weakly to the ground. Eve undid the spell binding Storms wings and they went to take off. Murtagh leapt off his dragon and stood smugly watching them. Nets flew out of the brush on either side of them covering them. Eve looked for a spell and was horrified to find them real and unspelled. Storm lashed against the net but they found it impossible. The dragon tried to take to the air but the nets were to heavy. Eve thought to use a spell to sever them but as soon as she did she could only watch as the other rider spelled them fire proof and hard as steel.

Eve sagged in the saddle recognizing that they were caught. _(What's going to happen you think?)_

Storm snorted, _(They won't kill us but enslave us as Murtagh and Thorn are.)_

Eve sighed sadly, _(Is there a way for me to make myself forget certain things?)_

Storm hesitated, _(I can take some of your memories from you then give them back to you at a later date?)_

Eve nodded, _(If I come close to revealing Oromis, Valandera, or anything else important take those memories form me.)_

Storm reluctantly agreed. They watched as Murtagh healed Thorn and the soldiers that had laid the trap milled about them. They kept shooting them frightened and pitying looks. They clearly knew what awaited them and were disgusted with whatever it was.

Finally with Thorn healed, Murtagh approached them and stood before them.

"I was expecting Eragon and Saphira, and imagine my surprise when I got you?" He chuckled, "A new dragon and rider, I had thought that Galbatorix had the last, apparently I was wrong,"

Eve glared and opted not to answer.

"Quiet one I suppose, Well the king will have you talking soon enough." With that said the young man strode off probably to arrange her transport.

They were left there all night waiting to learn their fate. When morning came two large dragon like creatures arrived. Murtagh took apparent joy in telling her that between the Raz'zac's Letherblakas and his Thorn they would haul her to Ur' baen. Eve sat still on Storm nearly consumed by fear that the Letherblakas presence made her feel. Storm comforted her and roared angrily as they were lifted into the air.

Eve suspected that the only way they could have gotten them into the air was a couple spells to reduce gravity on them. Eve sat on Storm and planned all sorts of ways to escape. Soon she was coming up with ridiculous ideas and Storm asked her to stop. She sat for a long time brooding. She wished she had left her books in Du Weldenvarden. Realizing how dangerous they might be in the kings hands she transformed them into different objects. Soon she had a set of chess pieces in the place of her beloved books. She also transformed her parents books, and the dragon figurines. She considered changing the elven clothes before realizing her weapons were a dead give away she had been with the elves and it would be useless for her to try to deny it. She dropped the crystal that Valandera gave her when she was unable to change it. She regretted losing it but she figured it would have been worse in Galbatorix's hands.

The next thing to get rid of was the eggs. Sobbing in despair Eve thought of the spell that Arya had told her about that she used to send Spahira's egg to Eragon. Crying pitifully Eve banished the eggs in the same way willing them to the Varden. Suddenly she was massively drained of magic and very tired.

So by the time they reached Ur' baen she'd disposed of all her important things. She even made a fake missive from the queen to the Varden telling them that she was the help they so disparately needed. She hoped this would justify her going to the Varden and make the king believe he was wining on that front.

_(I believe that's Ur' baen.)_ Storms declaration interrupted her thoughts and causing her to gape in horror at the city they were approaching. It wasn't that it was an ugly ruined mockery of Illyria. No, it was just as she had seen in the picture on Oromis's wall and that to her made it all the worse. he could someone so evil get to live in such a beautiful place. Eve fumed about it all as the letherblaka's and Thorn maneuvered them down into a large open court yard on one of the lower tiers of the palace's roof. As soon as they touched the ground the nets were dropped and a spell shield snapped into to place over the court yard creating a prison.

Large men grabbed the nets and started to remove them. As they did they removed the saddle and thus Eve. Eve gave a cry of horror as when the nets were dropped she was swept off Storms back and drug away, the saddle still attached to her due to the stun straps. Eve watched as Storm reared a killed a slow moving man and dashed to her only to hit a barrier. He couch roaring angrily and shredding the now dispelled nets. Angry the dragon paced furiously. Eve cried out to her dragon and watched him as she was hauled through a door and down a long corridor.

Her captors stopped long enough to relieve her of the saddle. Then they push her along taking her to the king she supposed. She knew that he would torture her and she vowed to herself and Storm that she would resist for as long as she could and then she'd turn her memories over to Storm to protect, or wipe them away herself.

Finally they arrived in a banquet hall. She spotted a man sitting in a thrown, on either side of him were Raz'zac, and standing behind him was Murtagh. Eve collapsed weakly at their feet, still very worn by banishing the eggs. She peaked up at the king and was surprised. Like the city he was handsome with pitch black hair, forest green eyes, pointed ears, and delicate elf features. She'd been told the longer you were a rider the more you'd come to look like an elf, and now she believed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a girl, and a rider." The king chuckled. Eve shuddered his voice was like oil it oozed and dripped.

"Yes, master, we caught her and a dark gray dragon." Murtagh explained, "The dragon is male."

The king sighed, "Too bad, but another dragon and rider on our side would be invaluable,"

Eve shivered and sat up crouching on the floor. Slowly she rose to her feet. With movements like a wolf the king stood and approached her. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. She went to slap him but he caught her hand and held it.

"You've been bonded with your dragon to gain pointed ears," the king mused, "what's your name girl?"

Eve glared into his hypnotic green eyes and spit in his face. The king smacked her across the face splitting her lip and sending her to the ground.

"Dose her with some magic inhibitor, then leave her in dungeon four." the king snapped

Eve was jerked up and made to follow. She glared at her captor Murtagh and followed all the same. By now she'd resigned herself to fate.

* * *

**AN:** HAH! Bet you didn't see that coming! Or what happens next either! I loved writing this part of my fic and hope I get lot's of reviews telling me what you guys think as well. Also I'm sorry this took so long but if hadn't been giving me all sorts of problems yesterday then this would have been done sooner.

**Thief Master** Hehehe, Thank you. I never thought myself capble of writing anything suspensful, then agian I didn't think I could write a fic that people would like either. I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Ali O** Yes Eve does have a bit of a sad lot in life. Oh well makes the fic all that more fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to see what you'll think of the up coming chapters.

**Lin** Glad you like the fic, but I'm sorry to tell you that Eve won't meet Eragon for quite some time, almost a year I think. Don't worry though it's like seven chapters away I think.

**Beth** Thank you for the kind words and I hope you continue to read and review.

**maddie** Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, I re-wrote it three times before I got it the way I like it. Hehehe I'm such a freak. ;-P

**Crogi-Girl** Hehehe Eve won't be seeing Eragon for quite some time. I hope you like my Murtagh though.

**fan** Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to writers. I hope you liek this chapter as well.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclamier: See the first chapter_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

Eve lay limply on the flour of her dungeon cell. It was 6 by 6 of gray stone walls with a heavy wood door with a window too tall for her to see through. In the corner there was a bucket to her business, and in the other corner a burlap sack she used as a bed. She'd been brought her some time ago, she had no way to tell time, but by how often Galbatorix came to torture her.

Now she lay weakly dreading the next session with evil king. They hadn't tried to block her link to Storm which she soon found was because they were starving the dragon and she could feel his hunger acutely. It was driving her crazy, especially when they regularly fed her. Storm was otherwise treated well and fed just enough to keep him form dying. He spent his days laying weakly hungry and unable to rest due to a potion they put in his found every time he ate. It made him experience immense pain when he tried to sleep. Eve was exhausted because of it.

This was only the beginning though. Galbatorix had given her a potion to reveal her true name to herself. Then he went about trying to torture the information out of her. So far he was unsuccessful. She knew her true name and Storms but she wasn't telling. She knew she was close though. Finally now after the last session she'd decided to give in. She had spent her time making up a fake identity for herself.

She was the daughter of a butcher Yourvan and his wife Melinda. She was sixteen, she had an orange tabby cat named pumpkin, and the family dog Sparks. They owned a milk cow Betty, a flock of chickens, and a mean barn cat Spitz. She had a friend named Mandy. They lived in a small village called Yazuac. She'd been in Daret apprenticing with the towns seamstress Karen when Yazuac was run down by Urgals.

Unable to afford her apprenticeship and wanting to get revenge on the empire she fled to the Varden. She never made it though for she met an old wander who she stopped to help. After helping the man he taught her some spells in the ancient language and gave her a dragon egg. She stayed with the man for a while. Then the egg hatched for her and thus she bonded with the dragonet. He taught her the basics of caring for a dragon and how do very basic spells. How she'd gone to elves in hopes of being trained, and only being sent on her way.

_(Storm I think I have a solid alibi now, can you take my memories?)_ Eve asked the dragon

_(Of course, and I agreed the alibi is solid.)_ Storm answered weakly, _(What if they lore you over to their side?)_

Eve sighed, _(Then I shall be his slave till we are far enough from here that you could free us.)_

_(Of course.)_ Storm sighed in a resigned way

_(If Galbatorix tries to teach me magic and stuff let him, don't bring me back till we've have learned all we can.)_ Eve demanded

_(And if we are ordered to hurt the other riders?)_ Storm asked he didn't sound happy with the situation at all

_(Then it's up to you to decide how much we do before you bring me back, I trust you, beloved.)_ Eve smiled slightly and winced as if opened the scab on her cracked lip.

Storm agreed and reached into her mind and took the memories. The pain it caused drove Eve to black out and descend into darkness.

* * *

_From now on I'll be calling Eve Ella because of the _

_mind gaurd that she and Storm did. If you don't_

_like it... well tough. I hope you continue to _

_enjoy my fic despite the sudden change_

_in the main character._

* * *

Ella roused slowly and looked weakly up at the face of her captor and shivered. She whimpered internally and reached with her mind to her dragon Crivony for comfort and was hearted when she received it.

_(Stay strong love.)_ the gray dragon crooned

Ella resolved herself to more torture and let Murtagh drag her form the dungeon cell and down the hall to the torture room. As they neared it she struggled weakly and made little sounds of protest. Inside the room the walls were covered in instruments of torture and fairths of people enduring torture. She whimpered and struggled wildly as Murtagh strapped her into a leather harness that hung form the ceiling so that her feet barely touched the floor, and she had to stand on the ball of her feet.

Murtagh looked her in the in before he moved away, "Stay strong, you don't want to be a slave to him, it's not pretty, believe me."

Galbatorix came into the room then and grinned at her evilly, "I have a special treat for you today my pretty."

Ella shuddered and whimpered in horror as he pulled a branding iron from a fire across the room.

"This is the personal brand of the empire, we us it on all cattle brought to me in taxes. Now if you don't tell me your name I'll brand you with it." Galbatorix held it up, "Well what's your name."

Ella shook her head wildly and sobbed pathetically as approached.

"Come now my dear no ones come to save you so they mustn't care for you enough, if you join me you'll be always loved and cared for?" Galbatorix offered. Ella just sobbed and shook her head.

"Well, then I regretfully have to hurt you," and the man pressed the branding iron onto the side of her exposed hip. She threw head back and screamed loudly. He removed the brand form her hip and soothed her saying all sorts of nonsense about how he only wanted her name, her pretty little name.

Ella looked up into his eyes and glared angrily, "It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to break me."

Galbatorix nodded and reached for a cat of nine tails on the wall. He circled her talking to her. Ella tried tune him out but she found her self listening anyway.

"You wouldn't have to go through all this if you'd just give me your name." He grabbed her by the shoulder and sliced her shirt down the back so that fell open exposing her already scabbed flesh to his whip.

"Am I so bad that you don't want to serve me?" The King growled, "Do you hate me?"

Ella grimaced as the whip lashed across her back reopening her wounds.

"Do you hate my vision for the future that much?" Galbatorix asked, the whip lash at her back again, wrenching a cry of pain from her.

"Maybe you don't know what I am trying to mold this dirty world into."

The whip lashed out leaving a her back burning as if he were using a rope of fire.

"You see I'm trying to create a world where all beings are equal, weather you be human, darwf, or elf."

Ella sobbed openly as the whip struck again.

"I will build large city of white stone, build large ships to transport goods, farm so that we have bigger and better harvest. In the end all shall live like kings."

The whip struck her in the lower bak drawing a scream from her lips.

"We will have better healers so that people don't die of useless disease, more guards so that Urgal raids fail more often, and more teachers so that all may read and figure their numbers."

This time when the whip struck Ella didn't make a sound she was so over come with pain.

"Then when our own lands flourish and are beautiful beyond compare, we shall strike out and see what there is to be found beyond the sea."

The whip crashed down on her back again, and Ella hung limply silent tears streaming down her face.

"I shall rebuild the riders into a strong proud order, they shall lead us into these new lands, and keep our peace." Galbatorix didn't bring the whip down on her back this time.

This time he walked around her and stood in front of her, "Does all that sound really as awful?"

Ella looked up into his eyes tears streaming down her face, "I will not be a slave."

Galbatorix tutted softly, "No Lovely, you will never be anyone's slave, ever."

Ella glared at him, "You would make me yours."

The King dropped to his knee so he could look her full in the face. "Lovely I only want to know your true name to insure that you don't betray me. I'd never make you my slave."

Ella shook her head, "The elves said-"

"The elves don't like my ideal future. They don't want to be equals, they fancy themselves better then us humans." Galbatorix said a sickly sweat tone of voice.

Ella looked at him and let lose a coking sob, "I don't trust you."

Galbatorix sighed heavily, "So torture won't do it then will it."

Ella shook her head with looking at him.

"Well, then I'll just have to prove I'm trust worthy won't I." The King stood and released her bindings.

Ella's legs were so cramped that as soon as the support vanished she crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Just bare in mind, lovely, that I will bring you back here and torture you if you ever try to wrong me."

Ella nodded brokenly and remained hunched over on the ground.

"Murtagh, take her to the rooms on the fifth floor. She'll stay there from now on. Leave her on the bed, her wounds are not to be treated till I say. It is up to her to come join us when she feels ready."

Murtagh must have agreed because the next thing Ella knew she was being hefted off the ground and into Murtagh's arms. She was so immersed in her own pain that she wasn't sure where they went. Where ever they went was dimly lit and cool. He laid her on her stomach on a soft surface, and went to leave.

"How long have I been here?"

Murtagh hesitated, "A month day after Tomorrow."

Ella sighed and winced at the pain it cause her back, "Is what he says true?"

"As far as I can tell." Murtagh answered, "He seems bent on trying to mold the world to fit his dreams."

Ella nodded, "How does he treat you?"

"Generally very well. I have more authority then any of the nobles in Ur'baen."

"How about his treatment of your dragon?" Eve asked

"Thorn gets feed regularly, his only complaint is how antisocial Shruikan is."

"What will happen if I give into him?" Ella asked

"He will teach you all sorts of wondrous things, in exchange for your services." Murtagh explained, "He'll send us to go check rumors about dragon rider sightings, support villages, protect the people, and deliver missives to his Generals. You'd spend a lot of time flying to all sorts of exotic places."

Ella nodded, "Doesn't sound half bad."

"It isn't." Murtagh said and then left the room with out anything else said

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this took so long but I ran out of insperation. This sudden bought of it might stick around, then again it might not. All depends on reviews and how my life in the reall world likes to play out.

* * *

_Dont' forget to review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

**

Ella lay in her room for the next two days only talking to Crivony and letting her back heal. She only left the bed to drink, eat what little Murtagh brought her, and look around her room. Finally on the third day she was healed enough to walk without to much pain. Because of this and the fact that she was quite tired of stale bread, old cheese, and too sour fruit juice, she decided to make herself presentable. After a careful bath in the adjoining wash room, she donned the dress that was left for her. It was soft and when she slipped it on it failed to irritate her back.

Murtagh arrived a short while later with her meal. He grinned when he saw her, "Ready to have your super with the King and I?"

"Yes, I do believe I'm ready." Ella drew herself up as much as her injured back would let her and followed him from the room.

_(Are you sure you are ready to face him?)_ Crivony asked

_(I have to get this over with sometime.)_ she answered

_(I just worry.)_ the gray dragon answered, _(Are we going to join him?)_

Ella followed Murtagh through open and airy corridors, windows from floor to ceiling showing her a rolling green landscape.

_(I have no real choice, besides he's offered us so much.)_ Ella picked at a string hanging from her sleeve

_(You are right.)_ Crivony said shortly and Ella had the impression that her dragon was mad about something she said. When she reached to ask him what was wrong she encountered a strong barrier between them.

Murtagh led down a great stair case and too a set of large double door. They were made of the darkest wood Ella had ever seen, but even more amazing was the great carving. On the two doors a great dragon was carved. It was standing facing the door, head held proudly. It was a very regal looking dragon. The wood was polished so that it gleamed, and where there should have been eyes carved, where two beautiful emerald green eyes.

"It's beautiful." Ella gasped

"The King says it has been here as long as the building has been standing." Murtagh explained

He pushed the doors open and Ella looked around amazed as they entered a large hall with a ceiling so high Ella had no doubt even the ancient Shruikan could sit inside. Great stone Pillars lined the hall on either side of the room holding up the great ceiling. It was the ceiling though that really made the room. Depicted on it was a flight of multi colored dragons. Ella stopped to stare at the ceiling wondering how anyone could get up there to make the colorful dragons shine with such luster.

"They're made from old dragon scales."

Ella jerked out of her trance and look down form the ceiling. Four long tables were parallel with the walls on either side on the hall. At the other end of the room six steps above the floor was a table running parallel to the back wall. The depiction on the ceiling ran down the back wall as well, so that it gave the very real like impression that the back wall and ceiling were open to the elements.

"come sit with us."

Ella blushed and scurried to join Murtagh and Galbatorix. She sat next to Galbatorix in front of a plate heaped with steaming vegetables, roost, and fruits. Her mouth watered hungrily and after saying a polite greeting she dug in.

"You like the hall?" The King said after she had eaten enough to curb some of her hunger.

"Very much."

"It's the way I wish the rest of our kingdom to look." he smiled

Ella smiled back, "It would be a wonderful kingdom indeed."

The King nodded, "You have thought about my offer?"

Ella nodded, "I will join you and help you further your cause."

The King nodded, "Are you willing to relinquish your name to me then?"

Ella nodded solemnly and looked at him, "Does this mean that you enter my mind and get the information you seek?"

He nodded, "It will be painless as long as you do not attempt to resist me."

Ella nodded, "Then lets do it now and speak of it no more."

He nodded and reached out with his hands and laid them on her shoulders. Turning to face him she waited.

Suddenly she was reliving her memories. First her life with her family, getting up early to milk Betty, pricking her fingers learning to sow, sleeping with Pumpkin to warm her feet, playing on the Ninor's River bank, and learning to embroider. Then her examined the destruction of Yazuac; how she had cried for days upon hearing the news, how here teacher had turned her out into the streets, how she'd gone back to her home to see what she could salvage, and running into the raiders that lotted the homes. He moved to examine her travels to the Varden and her encounter with the old man on the road. When he learned that this was the man who had Crivony he paid closer attention.

He watched as Eve helped the man repair his broken wagon wheel, how the man upon learning what had happened to her, invited her along, and how he had taught her simple magic. Then he watched as she found the egg when helping to unpack the wagon once, how she had stroked it, and pretended to not have seen it. Next he watched as one evening the egg rolled off the wagon and hatched.

Ella and the old man had been astonished, and when Ella went to touch the dragonet how she'd gained the gedwey ignasia. He watched as she went with the old man till Crivony could fly, then how she had gone in search of the elves to learn more magic. Then how she'd arrived in a small camp of elves. They refused to help her and old her that she was better off with her fellow humans in the Varden. So she had set to find the Varden and instead she was caught by Murtagh.

Galbatorix drew out of her mind and smiled at her as she sat before him trying to gain control of her frazzled emotions.

"Your life has been such an adventure." He remarked

Ella shrugged and looked up at him, "You have what you need?"

"Yes, I have your and Crivony's true names." He nodded, "I welcome you into Ur'baen and hope that you will be most comfortable here."

Ella reached out to tell Crivony the news but met the same solid barrier. She frowned inwardly and vowed to ask where he was and go see her beloved dragon.

"Your belongings will be in your rooms when you return to them, and your training will begin at sunrise tomorrow. As for now you will see the palace healer and we shall see what can be done about your back. Then I'm sure Murtagh will show you too where Crivony is staying." Galbatorix explained

"Please my Lord, me and Crivony have never slept so far apart, it causes us great unease." Ella ducked her head hoping he'd grant her request.

"I think there is a room next to the court yard he stays in you can claim." The King shrugged, "Murtagh will show you around as long as you will be needing an escort."

Ella inclined her head respectably, "Thank you my Lord."

Diner ended without any further conversation. Afterwards Murtagh led her to the infirmary. When they arrived Ella was quickly sat on a bed and a plump woman with a sour face tended to her back. She was given a few healing potions, had a stinking yellow paste applied to her back, a green paste to the brand on her hip, and both were wrapped.

The woman took a look at her fingers that Galbatorix had broken early on in her stay and healed them with murmured words of power. She gave her a potion for her bruises, and an order to not do anything strenuous for the rest of the week. Ella was relieved she'd gotten off so easy and followed Murtagh to her dragon.

"I thought that you would never give to the King." Murtagh said as the were in route.

Ella looked at him sharply, "Being in his service doesn't seem as bad as being dead."

Murtagh shot her a glare, "Yo have no friends or family that you will be expected to kill. Your brother doesn't believe that you wish him dead."

Ella's resolve crumpled and she looked up at him sadly, "I'm sorry about your situation, but I'd rather be here then dead."

Murtagh shook his head, "Every morning I wake and I'm sorry I didn't die during the night. The only saving grace is Thorn, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Ella nodded, "I hope it isn't as bad for me."

Murtagh snorted, "He has you now, soon you will be nothing but a slave to his commands."

Ella shrugged, "I'm still alive."

Murtagh snorted and increased his pace so that he wouldn't have to walk next to her or talk to her.

Ella shrugged she couldn't help if he was depressed. I the back of her mind worry bloomed. Worry that she'd be stuck serving the King and carrying out commands that she hated. She worried that she'd be tortured again, and she worried that her dragon would be harmed. Above all though she worried about their freedom and if it had been truly seized from them.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

Ella woke the next day stiff and tired. She had staid up late trying to persuade Crivony to talk to her. She hadn't accomplished anything though and she retreated to her bed to cry herself to sleep. It hadn't helped to see her handsome dragon so thin. She knew he'd been starved but she hadn't seen it and now that she had she was horrified.

Stiffly Ella got out of bed and after a careful bath, she re-bandaged her back and hip. After dressing in a pair of black breeches, a gray tunic, and calf high black leather boots, she approached Crivony.

Reaching out with her mind she found the same barrier and sank to her knees next to the dragons enormous head, "Crivony?"

No answer.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Ella stifled a sob, "What have I done so wrong, is it cause I joined Galbatorix?"

_(YES!)_ the thought blazed through her mind leaving he head pounding with pain.

"Would you rather we be dead?" Ella lost control of her tears and the slipped down her cheeks

_(We are now slaves to the egg breaker.)_ Crivony hissed and looked at her with accusing silver eyes.

Ella felt dismayed and stared at her dragon, "What would you have me do?"

_(There is nothing that can be done now!)_ Crivony snapped, _(We are his slaves.)_

Ella hung her head realizing her decision and wishing that she hadn't let the evil king see their true names.

(It didn't dawn on you that you were damning us both by giving in, did it.) Crivony snarled

Ella shook her head and sobbed, _(I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?)_

_(In time I will always forgive you, rider, but at the moment I am very angry.)_ Crivony growled, _(I will talk to you when I have forgiven you, till then don't expect for me to talk with you.)_

Ella sobbed at the thought of not having her precious dragon in her mind through out the day, and nodded. She had not thought how her dragon would feel having to serve the man who endangered his species in the first place. She deserved this that she knew.

With a sad nod Ella looked up at her dragon, "I'll see you later then, for I have to go to training class now. I'm so sorry, Love."

With those words she turned on her heel and retreated into her room. Quickly she freshened up so that she didn't go to breakfast looking like she had been crying.

She mad it half way down to the great hall when she got lost, and ran into Murtagh minutes later. He looked amused when he greeted her, but he didn't say anything about her obviously lost state.

After breakfast was through Galbatorix sent Murtagh out on a mission and took Ella up four stories and into a large library. I wasn't really a library since the walls were covered in high books shelves filled with old tombs, but it was empty in the middle except for deep green carpet running the length of the room.

Ella followed the evil king inside watching him till he lead them to the middle of the room and turned to face her.

"In here we will begin your magical training. Since the healer has told me that you should take it easy for the next week." The king explained

'And who's fault would it be that I was injured in the first place?' Ella thought maliciously, 'Couldn't be our dear, sweat, and loving King could it!'

"Now the first thing I shall teach you is the ancient language. Now what I'm going to do is very tenuous so be still and quiet." Galbatorix instructed, "Now sit with your legs folded, directly across from me."

Ella followed his instructions feeling weird sitting in the largely empty library facing the King waiting for him to do what ever he was going to do.

So when he reached into her mind she was surprised but she didn't resist knowing that he wouldn't harm her, because she was a very nice pawn to have. She stiffened as it felt like he was pouring a molten hot liquid into her head. She struggled not to scream, biting down on her lip tasting the blood. Muscles taunt she held on to her sanity as more of the molten hot liquid was poured into her brain.

_(ELLA!)_ She distantly heard Crivony calling to her in worried terror.

As suddenly as the Kings attack began it ended leaving Ella to slump limply to the floor. She cough up blood trying desperately to breath around the blood in her mouth. When she'd regained her breath she tried and failed to sit up. Lying in the floor she held her head and sobbed with the raw and agonizing pain that pounded in her head. I felt like her brain was too big for her skull and it was trying to pound it's way out.

_(ELLA!)_ Crivony's roar of fear only caused the pain to double and she curled in on herself sobbing in pain and muscles spasm.

_(ELLA! Tell me what is wrong!)_ She only sobbed harder and wished desperately that she could die right there and then, because if this was what she had to endure with Galbatorix then she was better off dead.

Finally head pounding ever harder, and muscles twitching in remembered pain she feel into the blissful and welcoming oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. Sense it's so short if I get alot of quick reviews I'll add another chapter before Monday. Otherwise you wait for two Fridays for the next chapter since I'm going out of town Thursday. Sorry that's just the way life is at the moment. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter. And a big thank you to darkangelbaby for telling me my chapter order was screwed up. Toodles


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

****

Ella groaned as she came awake. Her head felt like some one had taken a hot knife and cut into it. She remembered the pain and noted that it had receded a great deal since she had passed out. She was grateful she had because she was pretty sure much more of it and she would have gone insane.

(Are you alright, little one?) Crivony asked

Ella tensed when he touched her mind and relaxed when it caused her know pain, (Yes Love, I am better then when he did that to me.)

(What did he do to you?) Crivony asked

(He said he was going to teach me the ancient language and instead he nearly killed me.) Ella was angry at the King and worried that she'd have to spend the rest of her long life serving him and under going this sort of torture, (How long was I out for?)

(Two days, Murtagh has come and checked on you often.) Crivony snorted, (He was very worried, and I talk to Thorn when he comes.)

Ella nodded, (You like Thorn?)

Crivony snorted, (He is young and worried for his rider.)

Ella nodded, (You are both worried for us.)

(Yes, very.) Crivony answered, (I am no longer as mad at you for binding us to the egg breaker. Talking to Thorn helped me to understand our true position.)

Ella nodded and walked out into the court yard to hug her dragon. With her arms around his great muzzle she felt so much better. It meant that the whole world wasn't wrong yet, just so long as she had her dragon.

(You should join them for diner and demand that the King explain why he did that to you.) Crivony snorted out a puff of dark smoke

(I will be sure to interrogate him.) With that said Ella marched back into her quarters and dressed for diner.

When she breezed into the great hall she centered in on the evil king and pulled herself together to give him a good yelling at.

"What did you do to me?" She hissed in an angry voice, "You said you'd teach me to ancient language then you tried to kill me!"

She saw Murtagh winced out of the corner of her eye effectively ending her rant. But the damage was done, she had yelled at the King.

Galbatorix stood and looked at her with surprising sternness, "I have yours and your dragon's true names. You are mine to do with as I please."

"But-" Ella said confused

"You are mistaken; I only said what I said so that I could get into your mind with the surety that you wouldn't hide anything from me." The King sneered, "Now you are my slave."

Ella shook her head angrily, "Oath breaker, you foul loathsome creature from the far beyond!"

The king's lips twitched and before Ella knew what had happened she was flat on the floor writhing in agony. She didn't know what had caused it other than by some magic of the king. Her muscles seemed to be stretched a far as they could and then some. Her bones were breaking and healing all at once and over and over again.

When the torture ended she lay on the floor helpless to stand because her muscles ached so badly.

"Come join us in our meal that is an order Melsarda."

Ella felt a jolt run through her at the sound of her true name and she knew that she had to eat with them, because there was no other option. With great pain Ella levered herself up and took her set next to the king. She kept her head down so that there was no chance she'd meet either of their eyes and ate the food in silence. When the meal was over she stood and was ready to sweep form the room when she was interrupted.

"I never said that you could leave." The King sneered

Ella turned and met his eyes defiantly, "May I leave the table, my Lord?"

"Yes but you are to go to the library so that we can discuss your knowledge of the ancient language." the King smirked, "You are to go directly there, dismissed."

Ella glared at him once more before sweeping form the room and heading to the library. For only having been there once she was surprised she remembered where it was. Once in the room she walked around the room browsing the titles of the books in the heavy shelves.

"Come child sit on the floor with me." Ella whirled not having heard him enter the room and went to sit with him.

"Are you going to try and kill me again?" Ella asked before she sat

"Oh no defiantly not." The King smirked, "You may not have noticed but ever since you're little fit in the great hall you and I have been speaking the ancient language."

As soon as the King mentioned it she realized that he was right and she had been speaking the ancient language. Shocked she tried thinking of all sorts of ancient words to replace ones in the common language. She was stunned when she realized for every word she thought of in the common tongue she knew the ancient translation.

"I see you have found out that I speak the truth." Galbatorix sneered, "Now the trick is helping you use it. Just because I gave you the words and the meanings doesn't mean they are all readily available. You have been given the language but you don't really understand it yet. We will spend the next three days with me saying words in the common tongue and you telling the ancient translations and how they should be used."

What followed was a very long and boring three days. Ella found herself spending endless hours in the library with the king learning the ancient language. He taught her the little tricks to the language and the differences on strong words and weak words. So by the end of the three days Ella spoke fluent ancient and found herself slipping into it with out trying to at times. Murtagh point blank refused to talk to her in the ancient language and she suspected that it had a great deal to do with his not liking the King.

Crivony didn't approve of the King's methods to teaching her and often complained to her about the King. Not that she minded seeing as she had a few choice words about the king herself.

At the end of the three days the King spoke to her at lunch.

"Since you have learned the ancient language, I'm going to let you take a break for the next two days. I want to you to take this opportunity to get to know Murtagh and explore Ur'baen." The King explained

Ella sat back and stared at the King, she had been under the impression that he was going to be a hard task master. "Of course my Lord."

Galbatorix nodded his approval, "At the end of this month the nobles return form their country homes and attend the court. I want you to be familiar with Ur'baen before they return. I also want Murtagh to teach you how to act at court."

Ella nodded her head and said as one with Murtagh, "Yes my Lord."

She remained silent through out the rest of diner eager to return to Crivony and the relative safety of her own rooms. Since their capture Crivony had not been allowed to fly. Ella spent hours talking to her dragon and soothing their restless nerves. She knew that soon the King would have to let the gray dragon fly, but when worried her.

Ella spent the next two days roaming the palace and its grounds listening to Murtagh as he explained courtly attitudes and customs. He also went into detail about the scheming and bribing. He told her all about the evil things that went on at court.

Some times Ella found herself shocked and even horrified. Tales of daughters pawned off to gain social standing, and towns switching hands at the drop of a hat. Ella gritted her teeth and said nothing though knowing that Murtagh expected her to.

(It's horrible the way these snobbish creeps treat human life!) Ella ranted too Crivony who merely agreed

(There's is nothing that we can do about it.) Crivony replied

Ella folded her arms and huffed angrily, (Doesn't mean I like it.)

(Yes Little One, so long as you don't do something rash.)

(I'm not an idiot I know that doing anything would put the both of us in greater danger than we already are.) Ella yawned and bid her dragon good night.

The next day Murtagh too her out to see were each nobles great house was with in the castle walls. She was awed at the beauty and disgusted with the amount that these people spent on themselves while their people suffered. Ella was amazed when Murtagh showed her the large park that was with in the castle walls. It was full of green grass, tall fruit and shade trees. Flowering bushes and flowers dotted the landscape. But the garden was wild and uncared for, when she asked Murtagh about it he explained that it was because the elves used to care for it and now that they fought the King they didn't care for the garden.

Ella soon realized that the palace was quite large, for such few people. When she asked she learned that well over a hundred servants took care of the near empty palace and the fifty noble families brought there own servants.

"Who all used to live in the palace before the war?" Ella's asked Murtagh

"Well the King of the moment and his family. The nobles, representatives from the elves, dwarfs, and dragon riders. The guilds and there masters. A school for those of high intelligence, and trade teaching. If your family could afford it they'd send you here to learn the arts and higher knowledge to figuring, reading, and writing." Murtagh explained, "It was once very full and active, now though the halls and suites are more often empty than not. Even the nobles return reluctantly."

Ella nodded and sighed. She hated the king all the more for it.

The next day Ella followed the King to the library after breakfast. They sat as before in the middle of the room and faced each other.

"Today I'll give you the knowledge of how to us the words you now know to do magic. I will also give you the knowledge of how to use the magic in other ways not bound by the ancient language. So brace yourself as before, and don't fight me, Melsarda." The King smirked and reached into her mind.

Ella whimpered and braced herself, ready for the pain. I came in a rushing torrent of agony. I ripped into her skull and poured into her brain. She bit her lip and let tears of agony stream down her cheeks. Sobs hitched in her throat as her mind was filled with knew knowledge and with it pain. She started to slump to the floor as the pain kept coming for minutes on end.

Finally when the King withdrew she slumped to the floor and let the sobs of pain come now not having to worry about disrupting her master. She curled into a ball and hugged herself as the pain pulsed through her head. A sudden jolt in her stomach and she lost her breakfast on the carpet.

(Oh Ella, I wish I could take the pain, and if it weren't in your mind and in your body I would take you away from it.) Crivony soothed

Ella shuddered and winced as the thoughts from her dragon seared across her raw mind. She whimpered and wished she could pass out but that didn't seem to be happening.

(Make me pass out.) She begged her dragon

(Of course little one.) And with those words Ella spiraled into darkness.

AN: I really sorry for the long wait but life has taken a turn for the busy and suddenly I have a life to live besides writing and reading fanfiction. I know it's a sade day when life forces you away from the things you enjoy. Well I'll try to write and update when I get the chance, I know I hate it when an author drops a fic and I just realized that I was becoming a fic dropping author. Thank the reviewer KRP for making me realize that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ella woke but didn't try to move or open her eyes, remembering what she had gone through. Wearily she reached out to Crivony.

_(You are awake this is very good, you have been asleep only a day.)_ Crivony seemed happy, _(Murtagh has told me that soon as you are well enough we can fly around the palace.)_

Ella smiled at her dragons excitement and cracked her eyes open. No pain lance through her head so she turned her head slightly to the side. Again no pain. The only feeling she got from her head was a new fullness as if she had knew information that she would have to process.

Ella sat up in bed and swung out of it. She held still standing next to her bed as a wave of dizziness swept over her. It passed and she made her way to the wash room to get ready for breakfast.

_(Is it still before breakfast, Love?)_ Ella asked as she filled the bath using magic

_(Yes you have a few hours, take your time and relax.)_ Crivony assured her, _(We'll fly after your meal if the King doesn't have you doing other things.)_

Ella nodded and stripped out of her clothes. The water was warm and soothed muscles stiff from remaining still for the past day as she slept and healed. She laid back and sighed.

Ella wondered if Murtagh had gone through these rigorous methods of training and if so why didn't he come to her and discuss it.

_(It may be a sensitive subject for him.)_ Crivony answered

Ella nodded and began to wash herself.

_(I am I right when I remember there being another egg in the King's possession?)_ Ella asked her dragon

_(Yes but I have not seen it and Thorn doesn't know where it is either.)_ Crivony answered

Ella sighed and relaxed into the routine of bathing.

Once she had completed her morning routine and spent considerable time with Crivony going through the information that the King had planted in her mind. It was all magic and the theories to go with it. It took time to just acknowledge each spell and then the theories behind it. With as much as she knew that was transferred into her mind the task looked like it would go on forever.

When she arrived in the hall the two men looked up and greeted her. Murtagh merely inclined his head to her, and the King wished her well. Ella felt a flash of resentment and hate for the man before squashing down on it and plastering on a fake smile.

"I am glad you have recovered so soon after your last learning session. I hope you've already begun to go through the information?" Galbatorix asked

Ella nodded, "Crivony and I went through some of it, there's so much I think we'll still be going through it when the nobles arrive."

Galbatorix chuckled heartily, "If you sift through all the knowledge by the time the nobles arrive I will be very shocked."

Ella was relieved that the King wasn't entertaining any idea of her whizzing through it quickly. She ate silently and savored the tasted of greasy bacon and fresh buns.

"After breakfast Murtagh will be taking your dragon and yourself out for a flight, not a long one but enough of one to exercise Crivony and entertain you both." Galbatorix stood then and swept from the room.

Murtagh snorted as soon as the door shut behind the King, "What he forgot to mention is that he'll be leaving the castle for the next week and for that time I'm to train you in physical combat."

Ella looked up at him in surprise, "Where does he go?"

Murtagh shrugged, "I have no clue. He's forbidden me to follow him or ask questions. He just leaves once a month and spends a week away from the palace. He's been doing this for the past year. Ever since I was returned, and I think before then even."

Ella nodded, "How did you get Thorn?"

Murtagh looked at her and smiled when he saw her open curiosity, "I was brought back here from the Varden after a large battle, by a set of Twin magicitions (may they rot in hell), and tortured. When Galbatorix drug from me my true name he let me heal and relax. Then he took me into a room were there were two eggs, a red one and a green one. I touched the green one and was disappointed that it remained dorment, because no matter how evil the King is and despite the fact that I knew I'd be his pet rider I wanted a dragon. I saw how wonderful Eragon and Saphira's bond was and I wanted something like that. So when the red grew warm at my touch I was elated. I took Thorn to my room where he hatched and I hung over him just doing everything I could to insure he wouldn't be as cold hearted as Shruikan."

Ella nodded, "When Crivony tumbled out of the supplies I was shocked. I thought we were going to be attacked by a large lizard. When he flared his wings though I was in love and I just had to hold him. You probably know the rest from there."

Murtagh nodded then drew himself a far away look in his eyes telling her that he was talking to his dragon. His eyes focused on her and smiled, "Thorn says for us to hurry, he wants to fly."

_(I wasn't going to interrupt when you'd finally gotten to communicating but I too want to stretch my wings.)_ Crivony interjected

Ella laughed and stood, "Crivony is just as impatient it seems."

Murtagh smirked, "More so I bet seeing as he hasn't flown in a month."

Ella grinned and looked at the other rider and playfully tagged his shoulder, "Race you up into the air over the palace."

Murtagh snorted, "You're going to lose."

Before Murtagh could protest further Ella took off out of the hall at a run. She wasn't sure if he took up the challenge but raced to Crivony's side all the same. Her dragon awaited her saddled and impatient. She briefly wondered who saddled him till she noticed a pair of men servants' one holding out a thick leather jacket for her to wear.

Ella donned the jacket thanking the men and swung up into the saddle as Crivony crouched for her to mount.

_(To the sky, Love!)_ She laughed in her mind thrilled by being able to fly again.

Crivony crouched coiling his muscles and released sending himself high into the air. When the reached the top of their assent he snapped his wings open and caught the air with a rough jerk. They spiraled up to the clouds on a thermal over the palace. Ella looked around and spotted Thorn already in the sky high overhead. When Crivony saw what she was looking at he swept up to join them.

Murtagh waved to them then pointed to the ground and Thorn dove. Crivony was right behind him. The large gray dragon over took the blood red dragon in a matter of seconds and sped ahead at break neck speeds heading straight for the ground. Ella shrieked in delight and flattened herself closer to her dragon and watched through tearing eyes as the ground rushed closer.

Crivony pulled out of the dive and spiraled up into the sky back towards the clouds. Thorn lagged behind through out all there stunts barely able to keep up with the older and stronger dragon. Finally after they worked off their access energy they climbed high in the sky and soared comfortably on the thermals.

Ella relaxed and looked over to where Thorn spiraled. Murtagh looked equally relaxed and happy. They spent hours in the sky till the sun was well over head. Ella relaxed for a while before she started to sort through the knowledge she'd gained from the King.

Most of what she went through was basics and the general uses. She was baffled by the amount of small spells there were. When Crivony finally contacted her telling her that they were to land she collected her thoughts and stopped examining her new knowledge.

Crivony landed in the large cobble stone court yard and Thorn landed next to them. The court yard was so large that Ella figured it was made with the intention of a dragon landing zone.

Ella dismounted and went to meet Murtagh who slid off his dragon and leapt to the ground. He smiled a rare happy smile at her and she felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Now let's go get us some lunch and then we'll begin your combat training." Murtagh ordered and Ella heartily agreed

Lunch consisted of sandwiches and fruits. When they were done Murtagh led her to a large room on ground level. One wall running the full length of the room was a large mirror. Ella was startled looking at her reflection. As far as she knew she'd changed quite a bit from the small wiry girl whose parents died in Yazuac. Now she was tall and slim with long brow hair that fell to her waist in a pony tail, and large expressive hazel eyes. She was shocked at how much older she looked, she remembered seeing the older girls in town and wishing she were one of them, pretty and tall. Now she was and it only served to make her doubt herself.

"Now when it comes to combat we'll have to learn what is the best weapon for you. You're too thin and small to use a sword." Murtagh observed, "I bet you'd handle a bow very well, and a sling too. I bet if you tired to use a staff you'd do well."

Ella left Murtagh to muse over what weapon she'd do well with and approached the wall opposite the mirrors. On it were hung many weapons of all different makes. She ran her hand over the polished wooden handle of a war hammer, touched a sword, looked at an axe, and fingered a bow. She saw many swords like the one Murtagh carried of all different colors. She wondered what there significance was. She held a blue one and grimaced at its weight. She quickly put it back. Finally she came upon daggers. She was not surprised to find them made like the colored swords and found she wanted to try them out.

"Go ahead pick a set." Murtagh urged her. Ella nodded and tried them all.

She decided on a set of four daggers. Two were long as her forearm and the other two were small enough they could be hidden in boot or in a shirt sleeve. They were all black and eachs pummel an ebony stone was set. She tested there weights before turning to Murtagh.

"These are the ones I want." Ella announced

Murtagh nodded, "They were made by the elves, and they'll never break, and never dull. The stone in the pummel is for you to store magic in. Tonight search through your new knowledge and learn how to store magic. When you know how, I want you to store a bit of magic in each of them every night till you have filled them."

Ella inclined her head and smiled inwardly at this new side to Murtagh. She hadn't figured he'd be such a teacher.

"Now you won't be learning to use those for quite some time. First you learn the Rimgar, then hand to hand combat. Later I'll teach you how to use your daggers." Murtagh then lead her through a series of rigorous stretching exercises. She found she liked the burn of straining muscles and held each position a bit longer than necessairy. Murtagh noticed and compensated.

By the end of her lesson her muscles were quivering from exhaustion. She had just enough time to run up to her room's bath and dash down to diner. At diner she talked to Murtagh about magic. Talking with him helped her to understand better some of things she'd had put into her mind. That night she fell into an exhausted sleep.

**AN:** _I have a few chapters done and ready for posting but I'm going to post them a little at a time so I have a buffer if I get a serious work load from my teachers._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18

* * *

**

It was well into winter and Ella had been living in the palace for five months now. She had met the nobles and learned to deal with their noisy and often troublesome presence. Whenever they encounter Murtagh or her they'd bow low and exclaim over their honor. Ella grew to despise this with a passion. Crivony snorted flames at the nobles anytime they tried to approach him, thus ending the attempts.

Despite the court ladies attempts to get her to join them in there parties she remained alone with only her dragon, the King, and Murtagh for company.

Murtagh had guided her through learning all he could teach her of the Rimgar. She was a very flexible and learned each position quicker then Murtagh expected. Hand to hand combat she was very good at and often sent Murtagh sprawling, but for every time she did he sent her sprawling five times more.

She learned the basics of sword fighting and did dreadful. She even learned to handle a bow moderately well, and a sling. It turned out she couldn't handle an axe or war hammer either. She excelled with her daggers and the staff though. Murtagh gave her a staff with the largest white diamond at the top she'd ever seen. The diamond was bigger then her fist, and after three months of storing magic in it she still had yet to find it's limit. The stones in her daggers had been long since filled.

As she had dreaded Galbatorix sent her through six more learning sessions. In one she learned about dragons, and other races, and in the next she learned about darker magics. She was pained by each one less till the last one she'd endured she hadn't noticed the pain. The King had been very pleased.

Ella dressed for the day in warm leggings and a thick wool shirt. Crivony was in the middle of his court yard which was free of snow unlike the rest of the castle. It seemed that the inner heat that Crivony projected was to warm for snow to stick in his yard.

(_It looks like it will snow even more_.) Crivony said in the way of greeting, (_I don't think I like winter all the much_.)

Ella grinned and patted her dragon's shoulder, "On that I'll agree with you."

Crivony snorted and let his rider vault on to his bare back. They didn't need the saddle so that he could fly her down to the great hall for breakfast.

The gray dragon launched them into the air and spiraled down the levels of the castle. When the arrived at the large court yard Ella was pleased to see that Murtagh had just arrived and he was waiting for her and Crivony.

(_You like Murtagh_.) Crivony mused

Ella shrugged, (_A bit_.)

Crivony snorted, (_The King would use this against the pair of you_.)

Ella nodded, (_I know beloved_.)

Crivony landed gently on the ground and crouched so that Ella could dismount. In the past few months Crivony had grown to a very large height. Even Galbatorix exclaimed over how fast Crivony was growing. Thorn was still only half the gray dragon size but he made up for it in speed. Whenever they had mock battles in the sky Thorn would fly circles around the larger dragon. Crivony on the other hand was stronger and harder to hurt. The two dragons were very different and always served to amuse their riders.

"Good morning." Murtagh greeted

"Good morning to you as well." Ella grinned

They never really talked most the time and when they did it was because the King was gone. Morning greetings were as far as conversation went when the King was in the palace.

(_We will return from our hunting by mid day._) Crivony told her and the pair of dragons sprang into the sky. Ella watched as the rose up into the clouds and disappeared from sight.

Ella turned and silently followed Murtagh into the castle. The great doors lead into the entrance hall which the great hall was connected to by the large black doors.

The King was already at the head table and thirty of the nobles and their families. Ella and Murtagh strode side by side up to the head table and bowed to the King before going around the table to sit on either side of him.

"Good morning riders." He greeted them as they sat, "I hope you're well rested, because we have much to do today."

Ella nodded, "I slept very well my Lord."

Galbatorix nodded, "Murtagh tell me how is Ella's combat training proceeding?"

Murtagh launched into a telling of Ella's latest lessons. He complimented her Rimgar, hand to hand, staff, and dagger skills. He winced when he told the King of her dismal sword skills. The King laughed and said he had expected as much of Ella.

"Are you nearly finished going through all the magic knowledge I gave you?" Galbatorix asked Ella

She shrugged. "I have learned much, I have just gone through the thirteen ways to kill and person, so I imagine that I am well on my way to done."

Galbatorix snorted, "Spend more time on it, it's your priority from now till you finish."

Ella inclined her head, "As you wish my Lord."

They quietly ate their breakfast for the next ten minutes. When the King finished he spoke again.

"I want you both to accompany me to the library." King ordered

Ella looked up from her meal and sighed inwardly. Pushing her yet to be finished meal away she stood and followed the King from the room with Murtagh.

They arrived in the library as Ella felt the thrill of delight from Crivony as he caught a young buck. She smiled fondly as he broadcasted a sense of satisfaction weather he knew it or not.

"This morning we will bolster your magic." Galbatorix announced as the door shut behind them. Ella knew what ever bolstering her magic involved wasn't good from the way Murtagh stiffened.

"Now this process is a bit complicated and involves a certain amount of risk." Galbatorix sneered, "It first involves you casting your magic into a spell that would normally debilitate you of all your strength and kill you. Then it's up to the two of us to help you and thus make you stronger."

Ella grimaced she really didn't like the idea of relying on the King to keep her alive. "What do you do to keep me from using up my magic and dying?"

The King smirked, "We'll kill a few magicians and add their magic to your own."

Ella flinched back away from the King, "No! This is absurd!"

Galbatorix smirked, "You are my slave, and I want my slave to be stronger so you in effect have no choice."

Ella shook her head wildly, "No! I won't!"

The King frowned and pain seared through her muscles.

Ella clenched her teeth against the pain and hunched over as if trying to hold it in. She sobbed as pain lanced through her muscles, boiled in her innards, splintered her bones and poisoned her blood. She didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt like forever. She wanted to die, anything if it meant escaping from this pain that was steadily consuming her.

As suddenly as the pain had started it stopped and Ella slumped to the floor holding herself upright with one unsteady arm.

"You will caste the magic and we'll add their magic to yours." the Kings said and from his tone of voice she knew she had no choice

"You can rot in hell!" Ella growled and braced herself for more pain. She wasn't left waiting long and the pain started all over again. This time it was pain on top of pain and Ella gave up trying to fight the screams of agony. She screamed for so long that her voice gave out and she was left writhing and sobbing. The pain let up again and the King stepped over her his eyes blazing in fury.

"You will do this, Melsarda." He snapped

Ella felt a jolt run through her and she weakly nodded her assent. She had no choice he had the key to her soul and she was his slave in the crudest of forms. She was because he knew all there was to know about her, he knew her true name.

Ella pulled herself up and sat swaying for a full minute blood trickling from her nose. She glared at the King with more hate then she'd ever expressed towards anyone and spat loud out onto the floor. She searched for the right words and caste a spell to bring rain from the clouds in the sky. Normally magic used to control the weather would kill a person and quickly at that.

Ella felt as her magic deserted her to go to the spell. She felt a thrill of terror and hope as Crivony added his magic to hers. She despaired though when she felt magic begin to flow into her from another unseen force. She inwardly sobbed as she recognized life forces that belonged to innocents. She lost count of those who died to keep her alive and didn't try, for the guilt was so bad already with out knowing the exact amount.

Relief flooded her as the clouds over the palace opened up and let out a torrent of rain. The spell released and she was left sitting in the library sobbing silently to herself. She felt dirty on the inside as if she had killed the people herself. She could feel there life forces combined with her own and she was disgusted.

(_Ella! What has that monster done to you?_) Crivony roared

Ella didn't answer and only erected the strongest barrier she could between herself and her beloved dragon. She didn't want her bonded to know what she had done, the very thought made her lose her breakfast on the library carpet.

"Take her to her room Murtagh." The King ordered jerking Ella out of her morose thoughts.

Murtagh nodded and tried to coax her up. Unable to get her to respond he scooped her up and carried her to her rooms. She heard Crivony's worried crones as they arrived at her rooms but kept the shields in place.

"Did he do this to you?" Ella sniffled

"Yes." Murtagh answered shortly

"Does it ever get easier to live with?" Ella asked

"No." Murtagh sighed, "It is just as hard for me as the day they were forced into me."

Ella nodded, "What are they exactly."

Murtagh shrugged, "Dead souls bonded to your magic, is my best guess."

Ella shuddered, "It's un-natural."

Murtagh nodded, "It's disgusting and crude, but we have no choice, some day maybe we'll find a way to have them removed, till then... We're abominations in our world."

Ella nodded and sniffled sadly, "I think I need time alone to process this."

Murtagh nodded and hesitated at the door, "Talk to Crivony soon, Thorn says he's in fits worrying about you. He won't desert you, I still have Thorn and he knows."

Ella nodded and watched as he left. As soon as the door was shut she flung herself out of her bed and raced out into the court yard. She spotted the worried gray dragon and threw herself at him. Crivony drew her to his side and held his wing over her as a mother bird would do with a young hatchling. He curled his enormous head around and tucked it under his wing to offer her comfort. Ella accepted and just clung to her dragon sobbing.

She slipped into sleep and Crivony remained guarding her like any good dragon would. He was worried for his rider, he had sensed some of what was done to her and it disgusted him. He had hated Galbatorix before but now he wanted to rend the man to shreds and dance on his body. Yes Crivony wanted revenge for his rider, and if what he sensed was true then it was time that they leave. Yes it was time that they Eve and Storm left Ur'baen and rejoined the Varden and elves.

* * *

AN: Christmas break is coming up and I plan to spend the time working overtime and writing more chapters. I know I've been a very bad author and updated poorly, but life is just so busy. First year of college is harder then I thought it would be. Oh well I'll quit my whinning. And Thank you all who reviewed and showed interest in my story which was a big motivator in this chapter. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19

* * *

**

Ella didn't leave her rooms for three days. She took this time to open up and talk to Crivony (who didn't even considering being disgusted with her) and explored the new attachments to her magic.

(_When you talk to me mentally it's as if I can hear many voices whispering and muttering in the back ground_.) Crivony told her, (_Your mind is the same but with it come many different minds all just out of hearing range but still there_.)

Ella was frustrated with the mutterings that she now constantly heard in her head. It made it hard to concentrate, and focus on other tasks. She found that she could draw her magic from them instead of herself though. Crivony had suggested that she draw magic out of them till they died. When she'd done it though and the consciousness that she was drawing on died they both felt it die as if it were themselves that had instead.

So finally on the morning of the fourth day she'd resigned herself to the inevitable fact that she couldn't get rid of them at the moment. With this realization she returned to having breakfast in the great hall.

Murtagh nodded to her solemnly when she bowed to the King before seating herself next to him.

"It is very good that you have rejoined us." Galbatorix sneered, "For today I have a mission for you and Murtagh to attend to."

Ella nodded, "As you wish my Lord."

The King hummed in approval, "I need the pair of you to go to Utgard."

Murtagh nodded, "And what are we to do for you there my Lord."

Galbatorix sneered and lowered his voice so that the nobles scant twenty feet from their table would hear them, "I need you to go there and retrieve the Ra'zac's eggs."

Ella felt bile rise in her throat and determinedly swallowed it, "Why are they not capable of caring for the eggs for themselves, my Lord?"

Galbatorix snorted, "That idiot rider Eragon and his dragon Saphira have gone and slaughtered them. I believe they were aided by the rider's cousin Roran."

Ella gasped, "So then there are two eggs left then?"

Galbatorix nodded, "And one of the Raz'zac survived as well. It's near Utagrd and I'm counting on the pair of you to find it."

Murtagh nodded stiffly, "As you wish my Lord, when should we leave?"

"After breakfast." The King sneered, "As their punishment for letting the human boy live when they blockaded Carvahall, take your time and teach Ella to cope with the magician souls."

Ella turned back to breakfast and kept herself from glancing over to see Murtagh's reaction only by a force of will. Breakfast finished twenty minutes later and the two riders retreated to their respective rooms to pack.

(_We're going to Utgard_.) Ella told Criovny. The gray dragon lifted his enormous head and yawned, it seemed that he had gone back to sleep after she'd gone to breakfast.

(_Really? Why are we traveling there?_) Crivony stood stretching much like a cat would, arching his back and stretching his legs.

(_Because the Ra'zac left an egg there, and one of the Ra'zac is hiding some where near by_.) Ella grinned as her dragon awkwardly stretched his wings.

(_Disgusting fowl creatures_.) Crivony snorted accidentally charring a stone pillar.

(_I agree take heart the King has told us to take are time about this so that Murtagh can help me with the magician souls_.) Ella found her leather pack and put her chess set in first. She vaguely remembered her mother's father giving it to her.

(_Good, I wish to see the place that Galbatorix slaughtered Vrael_.) Crivony explained

Ella grimaced, (_I had forgotten that took place there_.)

(_It did_.) Crivony sounded mournful and pair shared a moment of silence in memory of the leader of the dragon riders.

(_Well the two Letherblakas and one of the Ra'zac are dead by Eragon and his cousin Roran's hands_.) Ella said in an effort to change the mood that had befallen them at the thought of the dead rider and dragon.

(_Good there is only one foul beast left then._) Crivony kneed the ground like a cat and seemed to take a dark delight in the idea of killing the ra'zac and the egg.

(_We can't the King has order us to bring them back to him_.) Ella felt as her dragon did that the creatures were better off dead, if all she had heard about them was true.

(_We shall see_.) Was all Crivony seemed willing to say

Ella shrugged and went back to packing her things. When she was done she saddled Crivony and mounted. Thorn was already waiting for them high over Ur'baen. Crivony powered up to meet them among the clouds. Ella turned in the saddle and looked back at the palace. She shuddered at the sight of Shruikan sitting perched on a high rampart watching them leave with soulless eyes.

(_Have you ever talked to him?_) Ella asked her dragon

(_No he is soulless and twisted. He is a dragon without a mind of his own. He is merely an extension to Galbator_ix.) Crivony said with deep disgust

Ella shuddered and turned back around in here saddled. The black dragon was double the size of Crivony and the gray dragon was a very large dragon for his age. She hoped that they never did battle with the fierce looking black dragon.

(_I could take him_.) Crivony snorted a jet of orange flame which Thorn answered with a small stream of his own flame.

(_I have no doubt; I just worry of how many limbs you'd fly away with in the end_.) Ella explained

Crivony snorted, (_Yes, I suppose Shruikan is quite good at taking limbs_.)

Ella tried to get her dragon to elaborate but he shut up after that and she was left to look at the country side in interest.

* * *

AN//: I finished my finals and I'm so happy!

Well I hoped everyone liked this chapter and I was happy with all the reviews from the last chapter. Keep reviewing I love to hear what you guys think or just a word of support.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20

* * *

**

They spent the night on the shores of Lake Isenstar, where they had fish for diner while their dragons swam in the crystal clear waters. Murtagh told her about the dwarf city called Tronjheim. He told her that it was inside a mountain and big enough to house not only thousands of dwarfs but riders and there dragons. Ella had point blank refused to believe that there was city such as this inside mountain and this seemed to amuse Murtagh greatly.

(_Could he be telling us the truth?_) Ella asked her dragon.

The gray dragon's answer was long in coming as he was currently mock battling Thorn in the lake, (_I believe since the dwarfs are craftsmen of stone then yes this may be true_.)

Ella snorted and looked skeptically at the other rider, "I think you got dropped on your head when you were a baby."

Murtagh gave a bark of laughter then sobered, "Only a sword thrown at me."

Ella grimaced, "Sorry."

Murtagh shrugged, "No I am sorry for being so bringing it up when you are still coping with the magician souls."

Ella winced, "It's easier when I'm not left to dwell on it."

Murtagh nodded, "Before you joined me in Ur'baen I put everything I had into missions and sparing, it helped to keep my mind off the whispers. Now I spend more time worrying you'll say something stupid to Galbatorix and he'll kill you."

Ella smiled, "Gee, thanks for caring."

Murtagh rolled his eyes, "You've been punished more time sense you've been here then I have."

Ella shrugged, "I can't help it if I hate the creep's guts."

Murtagh sighed, "Try to find the good things about the situation and concentrate on them."

"You mean forget that he slaughtered all the dragons, killed hundreds of humans, elves, and dwarfs?" Ella snapped angrily

Murtagh winced visibly and looked up at Ella, "If you keep thinking like that you'll go insane I've tried. I just hope that when I'm rescued that I can go back to the way I used to think."

Ella softened, "You're losing yourself aren't you."

Murtagh nodded, "The souls of the magician start to affect you oddly and you find yourself thinking differently about something suddenly. Thorn keeps me and the souls as separate as he can, but he hatched for me after Galbatorix bonded the souls to me."

Ella nodded, "So I have a better chance because I've had Crivony longer."

Murtagh nodded, "Yes I think with him bonded to you, you'll be able to resist longer."

Ella nodded, "We'll find a way to get rid of them."

Murtagh nodded but said, "I don't hold on to the hope."

Ella shot the rider a glare, "You have a very bleak out look on life, you know that."

"Yes I imagine I do." Murtagh answered and they both fell silent.

As Ella was getting into her sleeping roll she turned to look at Murtagh who was sitting by the fire, "I'm sorry I know that you have your reasons."

Murtagh nodded, "I'm sorry too."

Ella sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning Crivony roused Ella before Murtagh stirred

(_I wish to fly a bit, I have told Thorn we are going to look at the lake more_.) Crivony said as way of greeting

(_Good morning to you as well_.) Ella grumped and stood, (_Should I get your saddle?_)

(_No we shouldn't be gone all that long_.) Crivony answered, (_Let's just hurry_.)

Ella nodded and clambered on to her dragons back, drowsiness making her slow and clumsy. She grabbed Crivony's neck spike just as he took off and held on as the rose into the sky. The gray dragon followed the shore line of the lake till they were out of sight of the camp for a ways and landed.

(_What are we doing out here?_) Ella asked as she slid down to the ground

(_We are here so I can make you remember._) Crivony answered

(_Remember what. I don't remember forgetting anything_.) Ella asked confused

Crivony sighed heavily, (_You wouldn't now would you? Hush I have to work this over._)

Ella sat on the ground resisting the urge to pout at her dragon. Figuring it wouldn't be adult like or becoming of a rider she bit her lip.

(_Okay I know how_.) Crivony finally said and reached into her mind. It felt like when Galbatorix had poured knowledge into her head, but his time it felt right, like the knowledge belonged there to begin with.

Ella gasped as her life crumbled around her and identity changed to that of a orphaned street brat from Hedarth. She remembered everything in one great rush and it was overwhelming her.

(_Crivony!_) She cried trying to hold on to the last bits of her, as the fell away. It was like holding onto sand though and before she could even comprehend she wasn't Ella any more.

(_Storm! Oh Storm!_) She was on her feet and clinging to her dragon. She held him eyes wide with shock as not only did she remember her dragons name but her own. She remembered her mentor Oromis, and Storm's mentor Glaedr. She remembered her time with the elves, she remembered her time with the dragons, she remembered Storm's hatching, and she remembered her life in Hedarth. Last of all she remembered her capture and request of Storm.

She lurched away from the gray dragon and dropped to the ground vomiting up the fish from the evening before. She crouched body shaking as she absorbed everything.

(_Storm?_) She reached for her dragon

(_It is good to hear you say my real name_.) Storm answered

(_Oh Storm I joined Galbatorix_.) She moaned

(_You had no choice_.) Storm comforted

(_I'm vile I have these souls_.) Eve whimpered

(_No you are a victim_.) Storm answered, (_If I had known he planned something like this we would have left sooner_.)

Eve nodded and stood weakly, (_Murtagh?_)

(_He's not far_.)

(_But he'll be alone now_.)

(_He'd want you to take an opportunity to free yourself if it presented itself_.)

Eve nodded and took deep cleansing breaths. She walked determinedly to the lake and washed her face with the water and tired to get rid of the taste of vomit in her mouth.

(_We should go back now._) Eve looked up at her dragon

(_Yes, but we are only staying so that we can kill the ra'zac then we are leaving._) Storm said making the plans clear

(_Yes, I agree._) Eve nodded and vaulted easily on to her dragons back.

As they returned to camp Eve realized how different she was now. Running a hand over pointed ears, slender jaw, high cheek bones, arching eyebrows, and full lips.

(_Not all is because you're bonded to me, you are maturing as well._) Storm answered, (_You're much taller then you were._)

Eve nodded, (_I can tell._)

They landed and Eve saw that Murtagh was already awake with a rabbit over the fire. Eve leapt from Storm's back as he landed and went to sit beside the other rider.

"Good morning, I thought you might be off for a morning bath." Murtagh said as he turned the rabbit so it cooked evenly. Eve was confused for a moment, till she realize when she washed her face her hair had gotten wet as well.

"Yes Crivony thought it might be good for me not to smell like an Urgal." Eve shrugged grinned as Murtagh laughed

"Well you don't look like one so I'd doubt you'd smell like one after one day with out bathing." Murtagh chuckled

(_He likes you._) Storm said and Eve was surprised at the dragon's tone of disapproval.

(_Why is that bad?_) Eve asked

(_You are on different sides of this war._) Storm snorted

(_He doesn't know that yet._) Eve pointed out

(_But he should do well to remember that he is a rider as are you._) Storm snorted

Eve spent the rest of breakfast just talking to Murtagh and hearing Storm's complaints.

(_The sooner I get you away from this boy the better._) Storm snorted as they finished

Eve shook her head grinning, (_You just want to keep me to yourself._)

Storm snorted, (_No I don't._)

That was the end of that conversation and Eve let up on the flirting.

As they approached Utgard Eve was amazed at how old and well worn it looked. Large blocks of light garnet stone and small window. The turret was crumbling with disuse and the steeple was in disrepair as well. The dragons landed on a large flat place next to the turret clearly made for a landing spot. Eve spotted a series of five large caves drilling into the craggy side of the mountain across from the crumbling turret and steeple.

"Thorn opposes that we flirt, in fact I think he's beginning to hate you." Murtagh mused as they dismounted

Eve grinned, "And Crivony complains as well."

Murtagh grinned, "Manipulative dragons."

Inside the tower they found three rooms and a study. All had large windows so that the occupants could watch the ground far below. The steeple tower was for storage, but only held empty barrels that might have held food once long ago.

"Well nothing here, how about over in those caves?" Eve asked

Murtagh nodded and they approached the caves. The first and second were empty spare bones of dragon kills. In the third they found the shattered remains of eggs. Eve bent and examined them. She found blue, green, red, gold, black, white, purple, and many other colors on the ground.

"So many eggs." Eve whispered

(_They were broken._) Storm told her sadly, (_This is where Vreal hid the last of the known eggs, and Galbatorix shattered them here._)

Eve dropped to her knees and ran her hands over the eggs shards, (_He needs to be stopped._)

Storm agreed silently and stood in the mouth of the cave mourning the death of the long ago unborn dragonets.

"Come on let's check the other two caves." Murtagh said, his voice strained and when Eve looked his face was carefully blank of emotion.

Eve nodded and stood. The next cave was the biggest and when they entered they were overwhelmed by a foul stench.

"Bet they're in here." Eve gasped out and considered casting magic to make the smell go away, but decided she could deal with the stink.

Sure enough at the back of the cave was the cloaked figure sitting limply against the back wall. Eve called out to the Ra'zac and when it didn't answer she threw some rocks at it. When this got no reaction from the man like creature she turned to Murtagh.

"I'm not going near it." Eve stated firmly

Murtagh gave her an amused look before rolling his eyes, "Afraid of the stuff from nightmares are you?"

Eve nodded firmly, "Hell ya! I'd be a fool any other way."

Murtagh snorted and approached the unresponsive Ra'zac. He stopped next to it and looked down at the slumped figure warily. With his foot he poked the creature till it fell over on to its side.

"Do you know how to check for a pulse on a Ra'zac?" Murtagh asked her

Eve shrugged, "Galbatorix forgot to give me that lesson too."

Murtagh nodded, "Well then we have no way of telling if it's alive or dead."

Eve nodded, "Is that the egg over there." she pointed to a squishy black mess in the corner."

Murtagh squinted at it and blanched, "Best guess says it is."

Eve nodded, "So do we wait till it wakes or take it back with us like this?"

Murtagh wrinkled his nose, "I don't fancy smelling that the whole way back, and since the King told us to take our time I guess we can give it some time to respond."

Eve nodded and touched Storms mind, (_Do I kill it now and we tell Murtagh or do we wait till night fall when he's asleep._)

Storm snorted, (_He's always aware; he even knew when I took you away this morning._)

Eve nodded, (_Sooner the better then. Well before it wakes._)

"How about not?" Eve said and held her hand out before her and said, _"brisingr!"_

"What are you doing?" Murtagh shouted as the egg went up in flames releasing an eye watering stench into the air.

Eve turned to face the ra'zac and repeated the word, "Brisingr!"

The ra'zac lit up and the creature jumped to its feet shrilling so loudly it caused Eve's ears to ring. It came at her flaming. Storm was there in an instant batting the flaming creature back and into the fire with the egg. It staid writhing and hissing as it died.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Murtagh shouted white in the face with shock and surprise.

Eve shrugged, "I'm sorry Murtagh but the King doesn't own me anymore, I lied to him, I'm not Ella and my dragon isn't Crivony."

Murtagh floundered for something to say. Eve didn't wait and turned to leave the cave. Once outside Thorn moved aside to let them pass an equally confused look about him. Murtagh came pelting out of the cave after her though.

"How!" he seemed desperate to know.

Eve turned to him and smiled sadly, "I can't tell you or the King would find out. Just know that with everything I learned in Ur'baen I'll be trying to find a way to free you."

Murtagh nodded and relaxed, "You're going to be with Eragon and the elves then?"

Eve shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Murtagh nodded, "If you ever see Eragon tell him I never meant to betray him."

Eve nodded, "I'll make sure everyone knows what you have suffered."

Murtagh nodded and stopped her before she could mount Storm. "Could you tell me your names?"

Eve grinned at him, "No, I'm sorry."

Murtagh smiled sadly, "Please never end up on the other end of a duel from me; I don't want to kill you."

Eve nodded, "Don't worry, I'll see you free Murtagh."

And with those words Eve vaulted on to Storm's back and strapped herself in. (_Let's go, and be free._)

Storm agreed whole heartedly and launched into the air heading for towards the Northern sea, from which they'd head to Ellesmera and there mentor.

* * *

AN//: Well I hope every one had a good christmas I know I did. Got to see the family and spoil all my little cousins then send them home with there parents! Well I hoped you liked this chapter I had like twenty verisons before I decided that this was the best. I think I'm going to miss writing Murtagh. Guess we'd better rescue him soon then. 


End file.
